La Folie du Roi Scar
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: L'histoire de Scar, c'est l'histoire de la terreur et de la fureur. C'est l'histoire d'un frère qui tue l'autre. C'est l'histoire de la liberté et du pouvoir qui se confondent dans un esprit malade d'un lion qui voit tout en vert absinthe, qui a une cicatrice à l'œil qui le brûle. C'est l'histoire d'une descente aux enfers qui monte jusqu'à la lune. A Griseldis et Clelia Kerlais.


**_Yo tout l'monde, c'est Madou !_**

 ** _Voilà un OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai écouté la chanson_** **La Folie du Roi Scar _. Elle était censée être dans le film, mais a été coupée au montage pour se retrouver dans la comédie musicale. Dispo sur YouTube, mais il faut lui préciser qu'on cherche bien celle de Broadway._**

 ** _Cette chanson est glaçante. Elle renoue avec les origines shakespeariennes de Scar, et le rend tellement plus intéressant que le cliché de méchant efféminé du film... sombre, torturé, bouffé par la démence_** **. _Plongée dans les profondeurs du cerveau du lion à la cicatrice. Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Griseldis, Clélia Kerlais, ce OS est pour vous deux !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 *****oooOOOooo*****

Toute sa vie, Scar avait eu peur.

Bien que fils de roi, il avait toujours eu un aspect fragile, presque maladif : les os saillants sous sa peau mate en avaient déstabilisé plus d'un. Les yeux verts d'une nuance absinthe peu commune luisaient toujours d'une étincelle étrange, indéfinissable, qui avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise tout individu conversant avec lui ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Ironique pour un lionceau lui-même dévoré par la peur, et par une rivale de taille à cette dernière : la frustration. Une frustration irritante, fiévreuse, viscérale, si grande qu'elle en pût dévorer le monde.

Taka, qui ne s'appelait pas encore Scar, avait pris l'habitude de se voir refuser des rations de nourriture sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas participé à la chasse : bien moins fort physiquement que la moyenne, frêle, chétif et malade au premier coup de vent, il avait manqué plusieurs fois de se faire piétiner. Les lionnes de la garde royale le sauvaient toujours de justesse. Il revenait toujours la queue entre les pattes tremblantes, les oreilles basses, le poitrail couvert de sueur, le cœur résonnant comme un perdu, à moitié mort de terreur. Mais il ressuscitait toujours. Une demi-vie, scindée par la peur lancinante d'un nouvel exercice de chasse, là où la terreur était la reine incontestée. Elle remplaçait la reine en titre en quelque-sorte : Uru décédée peu après la naissance de Taka, le lionceau trouva peut-être en la peur une mère de substitution.

Mais la sœur jumelle de cette dernière, une sorte de tante qui se disputait le titre maternel avec la peur, était une intarissable colère coulant dans ses veines, du sang empoisonné qui l'alimentait et le consumait à la fois. C'était un cercle vicieux : plus il s'affaiblissait, moins on le laissait chasser et vice versa. Mufasa, qui avait pitié de ce petit frère à la faiblesse maladive, lui apportait en cachette des restes de charognes dont Taka ne mangeait que ce qui était strictement nécessaire à sa survie : en manger plus eût dévoré sa fierté déjà bien entamée.

De nature anxieuse, Taka laissait toujours ses griffes sorties sans s'en apercevoir, comme pour se défendre, même en présence de visages familiers.

Aucun animal de la Terre des Lions, excepté peut-être le vieux mandrill Rafiki, ne sut jamais pourquoi Ahadi avait dès la naissance pris son plus jeune fils en grippe au point de le prénommer Taka. Taka, qui en swahili signifie le boulet. Taka, l'accident. Taka, l'erreur. Taka, la saleté. Taka, le déchet. Taka, le détritus. Peut-être avait-il vu la faiblesse du lionceau à peine né dont on doutait franchement de la survie, cette faiblesse qui le marquerait toute sa vie. Peut-être avait-il décidé de lui faire sentir quotidiennement le poids de son impuissance pour que jamais il ne puisse envisager de la dépasser, et ainsi intérioriser sa place de fils cadet du roi, de petit frère du futur roi et d'oncle du roi suivant. Peut-être Ahadi n'avait-il pas pu accepter la mort de son épouse Uru, décédée juste après la naissance de Taka, et en rendait responsable le lionceau sans s'en rendre compte lui-même.

Taka avait une approche plus rusée de la chasse. Lorsque Mufasa se contentait d'attendre que l'occasion se présente pour se jeter sur sa proie et la déchiqueter avec force rugissements musclés, Taka élaborait longuement des plans détaillés avant de passer à l'attaque, qui devait toujours être la moins risquée possible quitte à chasser des vers de terre. Pour Taka, c'était de la ruse. Pour son père Ahadi, c'était de la lâcheté. Pour son père, Taka avait peur. Et il avait raison. Taka avait peur. Taka était terrifié. Et Ahadi le lui fit si cruellement sentir tout au long de son enfance, qu'il dégoûta à jamais Taka de la chasse et de l'idée même de famille. "Imbécile !" hurlait Ahadi alors que Taka se dissimulait dans les hautes herbes à une antilope. Le hurlement la faisait fuir, et continuait vers Taka : "Ne t'attaque pas à ce fumier, elle est bien trop forte pour toi ! Et d'une manière générale, arrête de chasser. Ta laideur fait fuir les proies... "

Éprouvé par ces insultes quotidiennes, le lionceau ne chassa plus que les taupes, les vers de terre et les souris, et ses os saillirent de plus en plus sous sa chair. En revanche, Mufasa portait en lui toute la noblesse, la force, le courage, la sagesse du monde et de l'univers et de l'infini et au-delà. Ahadi prétendait qu'il l'avait toujours su : dès la naissance, disait-il, ces traits étaient visibles chez le fils aîné. Tout dans sa posture, sa démarche, son sourire, tout criait sa future royauté par chacun de ses poils au point que Taka avait parfois l 'impression que leur père voulait faire passer le moindre de ses mots, ne serait-ce que "Il y a bien du monde à ce point d'eau aujourd'hui" pour parole d'évangile.

Face au courage, a la force, la noblesse, la sagesse innée, la perfection en tous points, Taka avait ramassé les restes : l'intelligence et la détermination. Avec un caractère extrêmement introverti, solitaire. Ho, bien sûr, pour rééquilibrer la balance, Taka apprenait à utiliser sa langue. Son vocabulaire était bien plus étendu que la plupart des autres lions, son père inclus, et il ne se privait pas de s'en servir. On se sentit méprisé par ce lionceau faiblard qui se permettait de parler comme un livre alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de rentrer ses griffes ou de capturer autre chose que des souris, et encore. D'un commun accord, sans se concerter, on l'isola. On cessa de lui adresser la parole. Seul son frère venait lui rendre visite ou lui apporter une part de gibier. Et même lui sentait sa patience s'effriter devant les sarcasmes affectés de son petit frère. La petite pique lancée dans une exacte synchronisation avec la réplique, les sous-entendus, les non-dits, les tabous. Et si possible, employer des mots savants pour faire sentir aux autres brutes leur ignorance.

\- Abruti, ricanait Ahadi, avoir le sens de la répartie ne fait pas de toi un bon roi. Prends plutôt exemple sur ton frère. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il est toujours au-dessus de toi...

Peu importait ce que Taka pouvait tenter pour plaire à son père, il ne récoltait que du mépris.

\- Papa ! Je t'ai attrapé une taupe pour ton petit-déjeuner !

Taka le réveillait parfois à l'aube, dans la grotte centrale, au milieu de toutes les autres lionnes. Ahadi ouvrait des yeux remplis d'irritation, regardait le fruit d'heures entières de travail, fronçait les sourcils, puis se levait et sortait de la grotte sans prononcer un mot. Taka retenait une envie de pleurer montant du fond de la gorge -il ne voulait pas faire honte à son père et encore moins devant toute la cour des lionnes. Sinon il allait encore se faire humilier devant ces imbéciles, puis consoler par son frère aîné, le frère parfait, le cher enfant de la famille... Tous les autres lionceaux de la meute, qu'ils aient des frères ou non, avaient l'air plus heureux que lui. Il comprenait que ce que lui faisait subir son père n'était pas normal. Mais il n'osait pas demander des explications, il avait bien trop peur pour ça...

Ahadi concevait pour son fils aîné le futur roi les plus grandes espérances. Gouverner la Terre des Lions représentait une tâche colossale. Maintenir l'ordre strict du Cycle de la Vie, chaque espèce sait où est sa place, les hyènes hors du territoire, c'est ainsi, et ainsi de suite.

Taka avait admiré, à une époque, les compétences exceptionnelles de son chasseur de frère. Mais à mesure qu'il constatait son infériorité grandissante qu'Ahadi ne manquait pas de souligner à coup de remarques assassines, Taka se sentait dévoré par une envie féroce de prendre la place de Mufasa. D'enfin récolter un compliment sincère, et non une insulte ou un pauvre sourire compatissant. Ou au moins un regard d'admiration, voire d'acceptation, tout sauf ce mépris cinglant et cette pitié bigote. Il ne supportait plus de voir son père réveiller Mufasa à l'aube et l'entraîner hors de la grotte du Rocher des Lions pour lui inculquer des préceptes royaux. Taka ne supportait plus de voir Mufasa mal cacher sa fierté face au pouvoir qui serait sien sous un masque insupportable de compassion envers son pauvre petit frère trop faible ! Taka voulait le lui arracher, ce regard désolé, cette gueule compatissante, cette mimique compréhensive. Il voulait l'arracher, lui déchirer les yeux, le visage, le poitrail, la crinière, la queue, mais pour cela, il aurait fallu affronter Mufasa, surmonter sa peur, et ça, il ne pouvait pas.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Mufasa avait tendance à le suivre partout. Soi-disant pour surveiller ses fréquentations, s'assurer qu'il ne tombait pas malade, du pipeau. Taka en était certain, sous cette apparente sollicitude se cachait l'hypocrisie la plus ostentatoire. Pour prendre soin de lui, bien sûr, en fait pour mieux lui faire sentir son écrasante supériorité. C'était insupportable. Taka aurait voulu au moins lui dire très franchement ce qu'il pensait. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me pompes l'air, tu peux mettre ta pitié sous ta queue. Mais Taka ne parvenait qu'à une demande polie, trop polie, qui lui hérissait le poil en la prononçant :

\- S'il te plaît, Mufasa, arrête de me suivre partout où je vais, ça devient ridicule…

Mufasa haussait les épaules.

\- Je suis ton frère, abruti. Je veillerai toujours sur toi.

Ho, par pitié, qu'il garde ses bons sentiments pour lui. Rien que de voir la face de son frère, la colère du lionceau remontait de ses entrailles, bouillonnait dans ses veines. Mais la peur lui bloquait la gorge dès qu'il voyait les muscles bandés sous la fourrure de son frère, et il devait se contenter de sarcasmes si légers que Mufasa ne les entendait même pas. Au moins, se consolait Taka, était-il trop stupide pour en comprendre la moitié ! Enfermé dans son mépris, il ne venait même pas à Taka que Mufasa faisait exprès d'ignorer ses insultes... Bien sûr, la patience du frère aîné s'effritait parfois, et il lâchait d'un coup toutes ses questions à son petit frère blasé, solitaire et sarcastique :

-Pourquoi tu sors toujours les griffes ? T'as peur de moi ? Pourquoi tu me traites comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions ? Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Pourquoi tu me mens tout le temps ? Pourquoi tu me racontes tout le temps n'importe quoi ?

\- Si je te disais la vérité, tu ne me croirais pas.

\- Quelle vérité ? Tu racontes tellement n'importe quoi que tu te contredis sans arrêt dans tes mensonges et tes insultes ! Ça ne te suffit pas d'être menteur, il faut en plus que tu sois méchant ?

\- Je ne suis pas méchant. Je dis ce que je pense. Je suis franc. Bien sûr, il m'arrive de mentir, assez souvent d'ailleurs, mais...

\- C'est ce que je dis : tu te contredis.

C'était justement une des choses que Taka ne pouvait pas supporter chez Mufasa : il le comprenait si mal et si bien à la fois...

Lorsque tous les autres lions et lionnes, et même lionceaux se bâfraient d'antilopes ou de zèbres, Taka se contentait de souris, de taupes et de vers de terre. Cela le nourrissait à peine. Mais la taille réduite de ses proies ne l'empêchait pas de s'acharner sur elles. Élaborer de savants stratagèmes pour les suivre, les scruter, les approcher, les amadouer par quelques mots polis, les laisser trottiner entre ses coussinets, entretenir l'illusion qu'elles pourraient lui échapper ... Puis les saisir, leur sauter dessus et les déchiqueter, planter ses griffes dans les douces fourrures, tacher ses griffes de rouge, arracher les chairs, écouter son propre cœur s'emballer aux convulsions, se délecter des râles d'agonie, au dernier raidissement se sentir défaillir, se vautrer dans les carcasses sanguinolentes; et surtout, surtout, admirer cette lueur d'épouvante pure dans leurs yeux, cette lueur si familière, qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il ne voyait pourtant jamais, parce qu'on ne voit pas son visage sans miroir. Sentir cet éclat de terreur dans un autre regard que le sien était pure satisfaction. Non c'était plus que cela, c'était une jouissance sans comparaison. Être enfin le chasseur et non plus la proie ou celui dont on a pitié. Plaisir éphémère, comme un rêve, où le réveil est un cauchemar permanent.

Dépréciés depuis l'enfance et alimentés par une frustration dévorante, l'introverti se mue en narcissique, l'intelligent devient calculateur et la détermination se change en obsession. Mais la peur aurait dû s'effacer, ou se muer en un sentiment voisin qui aurait servi de carburant. Suite à un dysfonctionnement que Taka comme Scar comme tous les animaux de la Terre des Lions savaient dater, la peur resta gravée à jamais en lui comme un tatouage : une cicatrice de l'âme. On aimerait dire qu'on s'y habitue au bout d'un moment, mais rien n'est plus faux.

Ahadi avait construit un mur entre ses deux fils à coups de louanges admiratives et de piques blessantes -au moins avait-il appris cela à son fils. Sa réplique préférée combinait les deux et il la sortait pour un oui ou pour un non. Mufasa est né chanceux. Toi, Taka, tu as eu la chance de naître.

Taka avait agrandi ce mur jusqu'à ne plus laisser passer de lumière : le lionceau apprit à construire des murs d'ironie et de sarcasmes, mais certainement pas à les détruire.

Les deux frères se comprirent de moins en moins.

Dépecer des souris et disperser des insultes à demi-mot ne suffisait plus. Taka avait besoin d'un plus grand défouloir pour évacuer sa frustration : une frustration grandissante de secondes en minutes, d'heures en jours, de semaines en mois puis en années, pourquoi lui et pas moi, pourquoi sa force brute et non mon intelligence, une frustration si grande qu'elle en pût dévorer le monde. Une frustration fratricide.

Mais même si Taka avait conscience de sentiment furieux d'injustice, il espérait encore le contenir. Tout parfait, tout imbécile, tout aveugle qu'il fût, Mufasa restait son grand frère. Il devrait mourir, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour le suivre sans cesse de sa perfection accablante. Mais non. Impossible de le tuer, c'était son frère, celui qui veillait toujours sur lui... Pourtant, s'il le voulait... Si seulement il le voulait ...

Mais il ne le voulait pas.

La fleur de la folie était encore en germe. Elle était certes présente, mais ses pétales étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes. Elle aurait pu se flétrir et tomber en poussière, si l'accident n'avait pas eu lieu.

Lorsque le jeune Mufasa manqua de finir piétiné par des buffles, Taka ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il leur avait indiqué le point d'eau où se rafraîchissait justement son frère. Taka n'avait pas fait exprès. Il avait oublié ça. Ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Mais peut-être qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il l'avait sûrement fait exprès, ce déchet ambulant, pensa Ahadi en voyant revenir Mufasa à peine conscient, soutenu par le vieux Rafiki et par l'immonde traître qui lui servait de cadet. Ce déchet était trop lâche pour affronter son frère en face et avait organisé cet accident.

C'était bel et bien un accident. Mais Ahadi, persuadé de la responsabilité de Taka, possédé de fureur, manqua de lui arracher l'œil d'un seul coup de griffe et l'aurait sûrement tué si Rafiki ne s'était pas interposé, Mufasa n'étant pas en état. La terreur pure avait succédé à la jalousie : les griffes perpétuellement sorties d'angoisse de Taka ne lui furent d'aucune utilité. Le lionceau tentait de se reculer, voire de fuir, mais la fureur qui étincelait dans le visage de son père le captait, le magnétisait, l'empêchait de fuir, le paralysait sans pour autant le clouer sur place. La rage dans ses orbites et dans la moindre vibration de sa voix, comme s'il rugissait sans le faire, les crocs à l'air, les yeux injectés de sang, le corps tremblant comme si chaque pulsation de son cœur poussait la rage dans ses veines. Taka, se tenant le visage en larmes et en sang d'une patte, suppliait son père à s'en déchirer la gorge, à s'en arracher les poumons. Une boule de souffrance et d'injustice à vif. Papa, ce n'est pas moi, c'était un accident, je voulais pas ce qui est arrivé, je suis désolé, pardon, pardon d'être aussi faible... Il avait l'impression que son œil allait exploser en un millier de gouttes de sang, et avec lui tout son être. Résonnant contre les parois de la grotte comme ils résonneraient à jamais dans son crâne, les rugissements de fureur que poussa Ahadi ce soir-là ne le quittèrent qu'avec sa vie.

Lorsque Taka se réveilla en sursaut, dans le baobab de Rafiki, il faisait encore nuit noire. Ses oreilles se baissèrent, ses yeux s'agrandirent, il tremblait de tous ses membres, et gémissait pitoyablement. Son œil n'était pas le seul touché : des griffures encore sanguinolentes parcouraient tout son corps. Le lionceau ne voulait qu'une chose : se rendormir. Dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, là où il ne verrait plus rien, n'entendrait plus rien, ne sentirait plus rien, ne serait plus rien, quelque part où la souffrance ne serait plus et où il ne serait plus Taka. Mais la douleur l'empêchait de sombrer : chaque pore de sa peau le transperçait comme des flèches, chaque respiration était un supplice. Il ne voulait pas respirer, il ne voulait plus rien, mais même le vide le rejetait. Alors son œil droit s'ouvrit -le gauche resta fermé malgré ses efforts, l'iris vert regarda de tous côtés pour chercher une issue, une échappatoire à ce monde qui ne l'attirait à lui que pour le rejeter. Personne ne voulait de lui. Et certainement pas son père. L'image d'Ahadi fila devant ses yeux, ses yeux pleins de fureur l'empalaient, Taka se couvrit le visage de sa patte, se recroquevilla en gémissant. Rafiki dut déployer mille précautions pour ne pas le faire hurler de terreur. Le lionceau avait déjà déliré toute la nuit, et jusque dans son sommeil, ses griffes étaient à l'air. Le bois autour de lui était couvert de marques.

Le mandrill lâcha, visiblement navré :

\- Alors, j'ai pu sauver ton œil, mais tu garderas une cicatrice. Enfin ç'aurait pu être pire. T'as eu beaucoup de chance, tu ne seras pas borgne. Et Mufasa a veillé sur toi toute la journée et la nuit.

Taka ne daigna même pas tourner la tête du côté de son frère endormi pratiquement sur lui.

Tout en lui faisant boire de l'eau fraîche dans une coque de fruit dont Taka ne parvenait pas à avaler la moitié, Rafiki continuait son babillage -façon grossière de ne pas faire attention à l'œil de Taka, ce qu'il y voyait lui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Tu sais, ton frère tient à toi. La vie peut être rude, nous ballotter d'une souffrance à l'autre…

Un long silence, troublé par le clapotis de l'eau et la respiration hachée de Taka.

\- ...Mais il y a toujours un côté lumineux aux nuages les plus sombres, Taka.

La respiration de Taka se fit plus profonde. Il avala de travers, toussa, s'étrangla. Son visage était ravagé de tics nerveux. Il n'avait plus assez de voix pour articuler, et Rafiki dut se pencher pour entendre :

\- S-Scar... Appelez-moi Scar...

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- M'appelle plus Taka, chuchota le lionceau d'un ton respirant la folie. Appelle moi Scar. Appelle moi Scar ou je te tue.

Puis il sombra dans une inconscience peuplée de songes effrayants, laissant Rafiki seul avec ses doutes.

La blessure sur son œil cicatriserait. Mais celle infligée à son âme ne se refermerait sûrement jamais.

 *****oooOOOooo*****

* * *

Parfait.

Il voulait un rejeton souffre-douleur ? Il voulait un rejeton faire-valoir de son précieux fils aîné ? Il voulait un lionceau faible, vicieux, méchant, pour contrebalancer la force, le courage, la bienveillante perfection de l'autre ? Le détritus ambulant dévoré jusqu'à la moelle par la peur et la jalousie envers le noble gardien de l'ordre établi, de son cher Cycle de la Vie ?

Oh, il allait l'avoir.

La fleur de la folie était encore en germe avant cela. Elle aurait pu se faner, se flétrir, pourrir et ne laisser qu'un petit tas de cendre dont on rirait plus tard comme d'un jeu d'enfants, tu te souviens comment j'étais jaloux avant ?

Mais elle poussa, se déploya, grimpa au mur de sarcasmes, elle s'accrocha, s'agrippa et ne le lâcha plus, emplit tout son être de son lierre étouffant, laissant sur cette construction toute en frustration et en terreur bâtie une marque indélébile dont le lionceau porterait désormais le nom.

Scar aussi grandit, passa de lionceau à lion adolescent. Il surmonta sa peur et s'aventura aux Terres interdites, au Cimetière des éléphants, avec une cuisse de zèbre fauchée aux réserves de son père. La poussière de décomposition dans l'air était si épaisse que les rayons du soleil ne passaient qu'à peine. Scar surmonta sa peur en évoluant parmi les os, les crânes géants, les vertèbres, les tibias, les gigantesques carcasses qui le fixaient de leurs orbites vides. Il surmonta sa peur et parla aux hyènes. Ahadi et Rafiki leur avaient répété toute leur enfance, à lui et à Mufasa, à quel point les hyènes étaient stupides, méchantes et dangereuses. C'était vrai pour la stupidité. Quant à la méchanceté, c'était la même que la sienne. En moins forte. Elles n'étaient pas réellement méchantes, juste affamées, nourries d'un profond sentiment d'injustice :

\- Dis, pourquoi les lions nous forcent à mourir de faim alors qu'il y a largement assez de nourriture pour tout le monde sur leur foutu territoire ?

\- Et puis d'abord, si toutes les espèces ont leur place dans leur Cycle de la Vie, là, alors pourquoi nous on est exilées ? Hein ?

Quant au danger qu'elles représentaient, il était mince. Elles étaient si bêtes qu'elles en devenaient incapables de se battre pour quoi que ce soit sans chef, mais capables en revanche de se dévorer entre elles. Une en particulier, les yeux arrondis semblant tournoyer tous seuls dans leurs orbites, avait tendance à ronger son propre tibia lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Au vu de ses crises de rire frénétiques et ininterrompues, elle se serait dévorée elle-même dans très peu de temps...

Une hyène avait tout de même manifesté de la curiosité vis-à-vis de ce jeune lion qui venait leur apporter à manger sans demander aucune contrepartie, à part de ne pas s'approcher trop près de lui. Ceux-là se croyaient toujours au-dessus de tout le monde, sur leur petit nuage de mépris, d'indifférence et d'abondance éternelle. Les lions n'étaient pas spécialement connus pour leur charité. Alors que l'un de leurs princes en personne s'inquiète de leur sort, c'était carrément étrange. Flairant anguille sous roche, elle demanda :

\- Scar. Dis, qu'est-ce que tu gagnes en nous donnant à bouffer ? Tu veux quoi ?

Les yeux de Scar brillèrent et elle ne put se retenir de déglutir. Il lui avait retourné son regard le plus innocent. Le regard qui fait bêtifier sur le thème du "trop mignon". Mais ses crocs étaient nus, acérés, semblant capter toute la maigre lumière de la Terre Interdite pour la refléter en un sourire terrifiant. Il lui répondit alors :

\- Moi ? Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste ce que je mérite.

La hyène n'avait plus ouvert la gueule, et franchement, cela lui allait. À chaque fois qu'il échangeait trois mots avec elles, la conversation finissait toujours sur des blagues grivoises, vulgaires, voire obscènes _(Qu'est-ce qu'un usurpateur qui pète ? Un usurpèteur !)_. Scar connaissait bien le sentiment de supériorité vis-à-vis des autres brutes qui lui servaient de congénères, mais côtoyer les hyènes lui faisait l'effet de s'envoler au-dessus du vide abyssal. Il était si consterné par la bêtise de ces animaux qu'il ne cherchait même plus à le cacher. Et ces pauvres âmes en perdition avaient tant besoin d'un guide qu'elles étaient prêtes à lui servir de paillasson pourvu qu'il y ait un morceau de viande à la clé.

Bien sûr, elles tentaient de sympathiser avec celui qui se faisait appeler "leur bienfaiteur", mais à leur manière... Chahut grossier, plaisanteries lourdes, rires gras, clins d'œil complices, langage ô combien familier... Oh, bien trop familier pour lui. Oh, qu'elles se tiennent loin de sa personne. Qu'elles se gardent leur camaraderie vulgaire. Qu'elles n'empiètent pas sur son espace vital. Qu'elles fassent ce qu'elles veulent, mais qu'elles cessent de vouloir s'en faire un ami ... Ou plutôt, non: hors de question qu'elles fassent ce qu'elles voulaient, hors de question qu'elles obéissent au diktat de leur bêtise crasse. Sinon, elles allaient finir par réclamer d'être un peuple sans roi -l'anarchie, quelle horreur, et puis quoi encore ? Non, il fallait qu'elles lui obéissent, à lui et à lui seul. Et vite. Qu'elles le placent sur un piédestal où leur stupidité ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. De là, il pourrait les guider vers ce que la monarchie de la Terre des Lion leur avait toujours refusé: de la viande. Et de l'eau, aussi. Sincèrement, Scar était presque curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait l'abîme cérébral des hyènes. Son museau se fronçait malgré lui dès qu'il les approchait : jusqu'à présent, il ignorait que le vide avait une odeur. Au moins avait-il appris quelque chose avec ces imbéciles ...

Pour éviter au maximum leur proximité, Scar prit l'habitude de préférer les hauteurs. Bien moins bonnes grimpeuses que les lions, les hyènes ne pouvaient l'y suivre. L'ossature gigantesque des éléphants ainsi que les falaises qui parsemaient le territoire des hyènes formaient des plateformes suffisamment hautes pour lui fournir un domaine privé. Malgré la forte odeur de putréfaction qui saturait l'air, Scar ne se sentait respirer librement qu'au-dessus du sol. Seul, et au-dessus des hyènes. Au dessus des autres.

Parfois, assis au bord d'une falaise, il lui arrivait de parodier à mi-voix les propos de son père, regarde Mufasa, d'ici nous dominons le royaume qui un jour t'appartiendra car tu es mon fils, le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus sage, le plus bienveillant, _et cætera_ , jusqu'à ce qu'une hyène lui demande ce qu'il foutait à parler tout seul là-haut comme un... Un regard furieux assorti d'un grondement suffisait à la faire taire, et Scar relevait la tête pour contempler le cimetière. Les cadavres, les os, les membres, la chair décomposée s'étendaient à perte de vue, mais trop difficiles à mâcher pour ces sottes. De là-haut, Scar dominait la région et tout le monde l'entendait parler. De là-haut, il entendait les pas lourds des éléphants à l'agonie. Résonnant de tout leur poids. Emplissant l'air de solennité. Mais de là-haut, Scar ne voyait que des morts. Des crânes vides incapables de lui renvoyer un regard respectueux, ou de répondre "Oui, votre majesté." Bref, il n'exercait de pouvoir que sur des imbéciles et des morts.

Nombreuses, revendicatives, stupides et manipulables à souhait : les soldats parfaits pour ses plans de revanche. Pas à utiliser immédiatement, mais à garder sous le coude pour le moment venu...

Scar surmonta sa peur pour traverser la frontière, évoluer entre les carcasses géantes, parler aux hyènes et les rallier à sa cause à coup de morceaux de viande volés. Mais si sa peur envers elles se changea dès le premier contact en mépris et en dégoût, la terreur qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son père était toujours là. Il en rêvait la nuit, se réveillait en sursaut, trempé de sueur, les oreilles basses, et bien évidemment, la terre marquée de coups de griffes.

Bien que Rafiki ait informé Ahadi de la volonté de Scar, le roi continua de l'appeler Taka. Taka -le détritus. Pour échapper à cette humiliation quotidienne, encore et toujours la peur, la fuite plutôt que l'affrontement, Scar déménagea près de la frontière. Il ne revenait au Rocher de l'Honneur que pour faucher des carcasses de zèbres et d'antilopes boudées par les lionnes. Mufasa savait pertinemment qui faisait disparaître les restes, mais il prétendait à son père qu'étant en pleine croissance, son appétit grandissait avec lui. Tout juste s'il ne gardait pas les meilleurs morceaux exprès pour Scar, qui ne prenait pour lui que le strict minimum. Trop fier pour manger le superflu, il le donnait aux hyènes ; tout juste si elles ne lui servaient pas de poubelles.

Parfois, Mufasa parvenait à coincer son petit frère lorsqu'il venait chiper une ration. Malgré leur année de différence, le plus jeune avait l'air tellement plus âgé que lui, sa peau trop fine, son corps osseux, ses yeux caves, sa voix excessivement grave, sa façon de prononcer les "R" comme s'il s'étranglait, cet air maussade figé sur ses traits ... Mufasa voulait tenter de le comprendre, de l'aider, de le sauver, de quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais Taka allait mal, cela crevait les yeux.

\- Tak… Scar ! Père est calmé. Tu peux rentrer à la maison, maintenant. Ça fait huit mois que je te le répète.

\- …

\- Je viens de t'adresser la parole, j'attends toujours une réponse.

\- Oh ! Tiens, tiens, je ne rêve pas ?

Les sourcils de Scar s'étaient envolées vers son front en une caricature de surprise :

\- N'est-ce pas mon grand frère chéri ô combien célèbre pour sa tendance à se porter au secours des membres de sa famille ?

\- On en a déjà parlé, et tu sais très bien que j'étais inconscient à ce moment-là ! Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas laissé…

\- Cause toujours, cause toujours. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu cherches en me demandant de rentrer « à la maison ». (Scar mima des guillemets avec ses pattes).

\- D'après toi ?

Scar le dévisagea longuement. Il ne présentait pas la moindre trace de colère. Seulement du mépris. Du mépris qui ouvrit la gueule et cracha :

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu t'inquiètes, mais pour toi. Tu t'en veux encore de n'avoir rien fait, tu cherches à laver ta conscience royale en prenant bien soin de ton pauvre petit frère faiblard. Oh, une cause perdue, quelle aubaine, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'acheter une place dans les étoiles ! N'est-ce pas, votre majesté ?

Mufasa se figea. Estomaqué par ce qu'il considérait comme une insulte, les mots refusaient de sortir de sa gorge. Il ne parvenait même pas à feuler. Tout ce qui lui venait et qu'il tentait désespérément de contenir, c'était un rugissement de rage. Congestionné par la colère, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs, il dut mobiliser toute son énergie pour ne pas rugir et alerter les autres lionnes. Avant même d'avoir pu rassembler ses paroles, il voyait Scar sourire de l'air de celui qui a vu juste, attraper la viande entre ses dents, puis sortir de la grotte de sa démarche lourde.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, cher frère, j'ai compris.

Impuissant à retenir son frère, Mufasa le regardait s'éloigner vers on-ne-savait-où, la consternation ayant remplacé la colère sur ses traits.

Scar, mangeur de souris et de miettes de gibier, conserva donc ce physique décharné et rachitique. Cette silhouette à laquelle tout le monde le reconnaissait de loin avant même de voir sa cicatrice, cette cicatrice hectique qui le dévorait jusqu'à la moelle pour plus ne laisser qu'une ombre ...

Un jour que Scar longeait une rivière, maussade et ruminant ses cauchemars, ses oreilles se dressèrent. Là, sous le murmure de l'eau, il avait entendu quelque chose qui ressemblait à une voix. Mais il n'y avait que le courant, là-bas. Intrigué, il descendit la rivière et constata que c'était bien une voix. Une toute jeune lionne tentait de remonter le courant, ses pattes brassant vainement l'eau qui l'emportait droit vers le territoire des crocodiles. Elle toussait, crachait, avalait de l'eau, et se noierait sûrement à moins d'être dévorée vivante... Les yeux verts de Scar s'illuminèrent.

La voilà, son action héroïque.

Non pas qu'il ait besoin de légitimité auprès de qui que ce soit. La loyauté des hyènes lui était toute acquise. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose pour consolider l'injustice de sa vie. Son père l'avait marqué à vie parce qu'il le trouvait lâche ? Il l'avait jugé sans le connaître : bien sûr qu'il était capable de courage. Son père s'était acharné sur lui sans lui laisser l'occasion d'être noble. Scar allait prouver, à lui-même, au monde entier, qu'il était capable de faire aussi bien que son frère : il sauverait cette petite lionne de la noyade.

Il descendit la rive en courant, dépassa le niveau de la petite lionne qui appelait à l'aide en crachant ses poumons, accroche-toi j'arrive, avisa tout près du bord un tronc d'arbre mort pourri jusqu'au cœur qu'il fit basculer d'un coup de griffe dans le lit de la rivière, formant ainsi une prise stable pour sa possibilité d'action héroïque, qui s'y accrocha de toutes ses griffes et l'escalada toujours en toussant jusqu'à la rive où elle se laissa tomber, trempée, complètement épuisée.

Scar avait enfin accompli son action héroïque. Sauf que dans l'histoire, il n'avait pris absolument aucun risque. Aveuglé par sa satisfaction, Scar ne s'en aperçut pas immédiatement.

La petite lionne en question était toute jeune, encore plus maigre que lui, les puces prospéraient entre ses poils, et il lui manquait un morceau d'oreille. Ce n'était pas elle qui lui ferait une princesse digne de ce nom. Une fois réveillée, Zira, c'était son nom, lui raconta son histoire, ce qu'elle faisait dans cette rivière, qui étaient ses parents. Il n'en écouta pas un mot, se contentant de l'admiration aveugle qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune lionne. C'était une impression complètement nouvelle, et franchement agréable. Les hyènes le voyaient comme un réservoir de nourriture ambulante, et son père... Se sentir enfin valorisé, respecté, apprécié à sa juste valeur. Scar avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. En voilà une complètement acquise à sa cause.

Dommage qu'elle soit si collante ! Elle le suivait partout, sans une seconde de répit pour ruminer ses démons, tout juste s'ils ne les retrouvait seulement quand il allait se soulager. Sa silhouette squelettique ne le lâchait jamais, collée littéralement à lui. Il l'envoya gentiment paître de nombreuses fois, s'il te plaît, arrête de me suivre partout, ça devient ridicule ; mais elle le suivait toujours plus ou moins discrètement. Et puis il finit par s'habituer. Elle continua d'écouter sa vie, et elle continua de raconter la sienne tandis qu'il prenait l'air très intéressé. Ils se trouvèrent à marcher côte à côte de plus en plus souvent.

Et puis, un jour, ils se sautèrent dessus. Et ils recommencèrent. Quitte à jouer les Mufasa, à jouer les héros, autant en tirer tous les bénéfices. Scar convenait que ce moyen d'évacuer sa perpétuelle frustration était vraiment primaire. Défoulant sur le moment, mais la faim revenait à la charge à peine après avoir repris son souffle. À peine assouvi, déjà affamé. Jamais comblé. Un héros était légitime, un véritable héros n'avait pas une faim permanente de reconnaissance pour se sentir exister. Scar ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce déguisement de prince charmant qui se permettait de se faire la princesse après avoir vaincu le monstre sanguinaire. Monstre sanguinaire qu'il n'avait même pas affronté. Ses ébats prenaient de plus en plus un goût de cendre. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas mérité cette récompense acquise sans aucune prise de risque. Mais sa lâcheté était gravée en lui : elle faisait partie de lui comme un organe. Quoiqu'il tente contre elle, ce serait toujours de façon détournée, sans se mouiller... de façon lâche.

L'idée qu'il n'accomplirait jamais rien de courageux comme son frère aîné lui fut petit à petit insupportable. Il envoya définitivement au diable la jeune lionne dont il avait oublié le nom sans se douter qu'il lui avait laissé un enfant. Et même s'il l'avait su, il n'y aurait pas accordé plus d'importance que cela.

* * *

Le temps passa. Si Mufasa devint le lion adulte tout en muscles dont la seule présence imposait le respect qu'il était destiné à devenir ; Scar resta le lion solitaire décharné au teint hâle, à la crinière charbon, aux yeux absinthe, à la voix gutturale, le lion amateur de sarcasmes et mangeur de souris. Il finit par apprendre à chasser lui-même les zèbres et autres gnous, mais il conserva pour les souris, si petites, si minuscules, si fragiles, si mignonnes, si lamentables, si faibles, une tendresse toute particulière. Une barbiche blanchâtre lui poussa. Sa cicatrice à l'œil lui resta. Et avec elle, sa frustration et ses rêves de revanche. Ahadi, dans ses derniers moments, fit promettre à Mufasa de ne jamais laisser Taka retourner au Rocher ; promesse que Mufasa s'empressa de rompre aussitôt son père décédé. Il avait hâte de revoir son petit frère, de lui présenter son épouse Sarabi, de lui dire qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu, qu'ensemble ils sauraient mettre leurs différents de côté, parce qu'il veillerait toujours sur lui.

Le cauchemar ambulant qui lui servait de paternel étant mort, Scar revint au Rocher de sa démarche si particulière, quelque part entre furtivité et nonchalance. Sa maigreur cadavérique impressionna la cour. Comment avait-il survécu ? Pourquoi ses griffes étaient-elles perpétuellement sorties ? Qu'avait-il mangé tout ce temps ? De la frustration et de la jalousie en pilules matin, midi et soir, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On rit jaune : il n'avait pas perdu son sens du sarcasme ! Scar grimaça en constatant à quel point Mufasa désormais roi était devenu physiquement une copie conforme de leur père. A part la crinière charbon, dont il avait hérité lui-même. Peut-être un peu plus de noblesse naturelle dans la démarche, alors qu'Ahadi se forçait visiblement à se tenir droit quand il aurait préféré ne pas cacher sa nature de brute épaisse. On voyait ce que ça avait donné.

Scar décida de rester, et d'attendre patiemment la mort de son frère pour enfin accéder à ce trône qui lui revenait après tout de droit. Crétin comme il était, il ne survivrait pas quelques années. S'il s'accrochait trop à la vie, Scar ferait appel à ses chères amies les hyènes...

Mais en apprenant que son frère avait eu un fils, Simba, Scar vit son château en Espagne s'effondrer. En tant que frère du roi, il aurait dû être le premier. Il l'était jusqu'à ce que cette boule de poils vienne au monde. Désormais condamné à rester dans l'ombre du Rocher, de son frère, rester dans l'ombre jusqu'à se ratatiner, et il n'aurait plus qu'à mourir sans connaître ce trône dont il avait été privé. Il ne parvint même pas à s'amuser de son propre lyrisme. Il bouda ostensiblement la cérémonie de baptême, comme un gamin, et aurait dévoré Zazu, l'insupportable oiseau qui servait de majordome à son frère, venu lui faire la leçon, si le frère en question n'était pas intervenu. Scar joua comme depuis son retour, à provoquer Mufasa, à le narguer, à se moquer de lui, à jouer l'insolence, à faire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire avec leur brute de père en bon lâche qu'il était. Il ne risquait rien : Mufasa était certes impulsif, mais il avait encore trop pitié de son frère pour le blesser. Scar, comme depuis l'enfance, détestait cette pitié, mais il devait avouer qu'elle était bien avantageuse. C'était comme avec les hyènes : utiliser ce qui le répugnait pour enfin accéder au trône. Même si tout espoir était désormais anéantit, Scar avait gardé ce credo. Qu'importe que les marches y menant soient couvertes de mensonges et de sang, pourvu qu'elles y mènent !

Auprès de Simba, Scar parvint à faire illusion en tant qu'oncle un peu bizarre, mais pas méchant, et perpétuellement blasé et morose. Il fallait avouer ce que ce n'était pas difficile : la naïveté de son neveu en faisait un être manipulable à volonté. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se cacher. Il lâchait de sa voix gutturale tous les sarcasmes qui lui passaient par la tête et Simba, lionceau crâneur, bouffi d'insolence et d'entrain, riait comme à de bonnes blagues à l'étrangeté de son oncle, lui grimpait dessus, jouait avec sa barbiche, se roulait joyeusement dans sa crinière noire -décidément aucune notion de l'espace personnel. Scar, devant la stupidité manifeste de Simba, reprit espoir. Allons, haut les cœurs. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il restait encore une chance. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'accéder au trône ? Quelques préceptes absurdes, des dogmes, de la morale, un imbécile tout en muscles et un imbécile en petite boule de poils... Autrement dit pas grand-chose.

Scar suggéra donc à Simba, par un stratagème aussi subtil qu'une charge de rhinocéros, d'aller explorer les Terres Interdites où attendaient ses amies les hyènes. Avec une autre petite lionne, Nala, également la nièce de Scar par une autre de sa ribambelle de belles-sœurs, Simba se jeta droit dans son piège avec la naïveté de l'explorateur en quête d'aventures.

Mais la stupidité profonde des hyènes combinée à l'intervention musclée de Mufasa empêchèrent Scar d'obtenir son dû. Scar, dans un premier temps, eut envie de laisser parler sa colère, de se jeter sur cette boule de poils, de la déchiqueter, de déchirer ses chairs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une petite carcasse nettoyée dont même les hyènes ne voudraient pas. Mais il la musela. Tout bien réfléchi, ça ne faisait rien. La première tentative avait oublié de prendre en compte sa brute de frère ; la seconde serait la bonne.

La veille du grand jour, il motiva ses troupes par un discours aussi savant que simple, moyennant effets de lumière, éruptions de geysers, jets de lave et défilés militaires. Après tout, la politique n'était qu'une certaine façon d'agiter le peuple avant de s'en servir. La lumière dorée de la lave qui bullait triomphalement, le quart de lune blafarde et souriante quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, la fumée verdâtre et toxique ricanait et entrait dans ses narines comme de l'encens, le vent hurlait dans la nuit...

Pour la première fois, Scar se sentit libre. Libre de laisser vivre ses rêves les plus fous. Libre de laisser jaillir ses impulsions. Libre de laisser son amour-propre éclater au grand jour. Libre d'exhiber ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il était, à la face de ce monde insignifiant. Une liberté certes factice, puisqu'elle ne se limitait pour le moment qu'à des mots ; un pouvoir certes maigre puisqu'exercé sur de sombres imbéciles ; mais le simple fait de les imaginer, de les prononcer le rendait ivre. Son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse inouïe. Son ombre projetée sur la paroi rocheuse lui parut gigantesque. Son ombre, n'était-ce pas l'image de lui-même ? N'était-ce pas en un sens, ce qu'il était appelé à être ? Il était en transe, submergé par ce pouvoir qui lui tendait les bras.

Les hyènes, ivres de promesses de gibier et de sang, l'acclamaient comme leur Messie. Qu'ils soient prêts pour son règne de lumière et d'abondance ! Que leurs crocs soient prêts à se nourrir non plus d'injustice et de persécution, mais de viande et de gibier ! Qu'ils sortent leurs griffes, qu'ils sortent leurs crocs, qu'enfin ils réclament ce qui leur était dû ! Qu'ils soient prêts à l'honorer, lui qui éclairait les cœurs solitaires, lui qui écoutait la misère, lui seul qui réclamait justice ! Qu'ils cessent d'être les mendiants du roi pour devenir les proches du dieu ! Qu'ils soient prêts à se battre pour lui, car ainsi c'était eux-mêmes qu'ils servaient ! Qu'ils laissent enfin éclater leur fureur ! Qu'ils soient prêts à suivre leur guide, leur roi, leur dieu, vers la lumière ! (1) Qu'ils soient prêts pour l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Longue vie au roi, criaient-elles, ivres d'allégresse. Longue vie au roi ! Scar était réellement fier de lui pour cette catilinaire où il avait pu déployer tous ses talents d'orateur. Sa voix était même partie dans quelques aigus, emportée par la puissance du discours. De véritables trésors de rhétorique à chaque phrase !

\- Sincèrement ? Je crois que c'est mon chef-d'œuvre, commenta-t-il à l'intention des hyènes le félicitant pour la qualité de sa prestation.

Son second plan se déroula sans accroc. Scar, l'oncle bizarre mais pas méchant, promit à Simba une très belle surprise ; ça allait être grandiose, ton père a tout préparé, oh non, je ne reste pas, ce sont des affaires père-fils ; c'est quelque chose entre toi et ton papa, ce genre d'histoires… de famille. Allez, oncle Scar, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que c'est ! Garnement, si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise… Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de rester juste là, sur ce petit rocher, moi, je vais chercher ton père. Oncle Scar, dis, je vais l'aimer, la surprise ?

Oh, Simba, elle est à en mourir !

Scar supervisait l'opération du haut de la falaise. Une poignée de hyènes effrayèrent les gnous qui, incontrôlables, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de ce qu'ils faisaient tant leur panique était grande, chargèrent dans le ravin où Simba attendait bien sagement sa surprise. N'écoutant que son courage au lieu de son cerveau, Mufasa se porta au secours de sa progéniture. Aucun gnou n'eut non plus la présence d'esprit de se demander ce que fabriquaient leur roi et son fils sous leurs sabots : au contraire, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie, se cognant les uns contre les autres, cavalant vers on-ne-savait-où, se donnant des coups de cornes, soulevant d'épais nuages de poussières. Certains tombaient de leurs blessures. La terre sous le martèlement de leurs sabots se vidait de sa poussière et se gorgeait de leur sang. Un échange de bons procédés, en somme. Après avoir mis Simba en sécurité en manquant de se faire tuer dix fois, Mufasa tenta d'escalader la falaise où l'attendait Scar.

Le galop effréné des gnous à quelques mètres en dessous lui donna soudain l'impression de roulements de tambour. Ils résonnaient dans les gorges comme autant de requiem. Grave, solennel, lent. Un requiem ou une marche triomphale... tout dépendait du point de vue.

Ignorant les appels à l'aide de son frère, Scar dévisagea Mufasa avec toute la morgue accumulée depuis tant d'années. Comme il était pitoyable ainsi, couvert de sang et de poussière, suffoquant, la peur imprimée sur ses traits ! Était-ce bien lui qui l'avait terrorisé durant toutes ces années ? Autrefois si puissant et désormais si fragile, et dire qu'enfin il avait le pouvoir de briser... Ce frère qui l'avait toujours regardé avec le plus profond mépris caché sous un masque de pitié implorait désormais la sienne. Scar était son petit frère, évidemment qu'il allait l'aider ! Après toutes les fois où il l'avait défendu face à leur père ! Mufasa était désormais au bord du gouffre ; il agitait vainement les pattes arrière, il griffait la falaise. La poussière lui brûlait les yeux et les poumons. Il était épuisé et perdait beaucoup de sang. La roche frottait contre ses blessures. Une plaie béante ornait son front. Il devait avoir plusieurs côtes brisées, Scar percevait ses halètements, chaque respiration devait le scier ; mais ce que Scar voyait et qui le transportait, c'était le regard de son frère : un regard empli de terreur.

En face, enfin, Scar n'avait plus peur. Au contraire.

La haine l'avait remplacée. Une haine posée, implacable, glacée, épaisse, infranchissable, cristallisée autour du cœur comme une forteresse imprenable.

Pourtant, dans cette supposée prison, Scar se sentit plus libre que jamais. Ses mots et ses rêves n'étaient plus des mots ni des rêves ; ils prenaient chair, prenaient roche, prenaient terre, ils prenaient corps, bientôt mort. Il se sentait libéré de sa peur. La pulsation de son cœur, froid et déterminé, poussa dans ses veines un mépris glacial. Serein. Calme.

Scar inspira profondément, et savoura sa première bouffée d'air en tant qu'être libre...

L'odeur de sang qui montait des blessures de Mufasa lui fit tourner la tête. Mêlée de poussière, ce parfum se muait en encens dans ses narines ... Il se sentit défaillir.

Ses griffes luisaient sous l'éclat du soleil. Elles ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi brillantes. Elles semblèrent presque lui sourire.

N'avaient-elles pas toujours attendu ce moment ?

 _"Je suis ton frère, abruti. Je veillerai toujours sur toi."_

Comme le jour où il avait laissé leur père le tuer ...

Mufasa était sous Scar, dominé, soumis, écrasé par sa stature. Il implorait son aide. Scar, Scar, mon frère, aide-moi. Mufasa qui avait la même carrure, la même robe, la même queue, le même visage, les mêmes yeux qu' Ahadi. Voir son père terrorisé, suppliant devant lui, lui donna des ailes. Sa cicatrice lui brûla l'œil gauche. Il se jeta en avant, presque dans le vide, et planta les griffes dans les pattes avant de Mufasa. Il lui arracha un rugissement de douleur. Du sang perla entre les poils.

Puis, lentement, le visage illuminé d'un sourire satisfait, Scar approche son visage de celui de Mufasa. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux. En articulant chaque syllabe, il lui murmure, presque à l'oreille, d'une voix douce, comme une berceuse, ces mots ruminés par des années de frustration. Le souffle de son frère si près du sien le grise. Chacune de ses inspirations peut être la dernière. Lorsqu'ils sortent enfin d'entre ses lèvres, un par un, ces mots se déversent comme une délivrance, et l'expression de Scar se teinte de rage au moment où il les articule.

 _\- Longue vie au roi !_

Mufasa comprit en un éclair le danger qui menaçait son fils. Trop tard cependant. Pendant encore une unique seconde, Scar savoura le regard empli d'épouvante de son frère. Ou de son père. Il ne savait pas, et cela lui était égal. Qu'elle était douce, cette petite seconde...

Mais ce n'était qu'une seconde, et Scar jeta Mufasa du haut de la falaise.

Mufasa finit écrasé et piétiné par les gnous. Étrangement, lorsque Scar retrouva Simba parmi toute la poussière soulevée par le passage des gnous, il ne chercha pas à le tuer. Disparu le lionceau arrogant et amateur d'aventures. Simba était réduit à une boule de poils et de regrets à vif. En larmes près du cadavre de son père -comment chercher de l'affection auprès d'un père, cet enfant avait décidément un problème... Mais Scar ne chercha pas à le tuer. Du moins, pas de ses propres mains. Lui-même se demanda pourquoi il répugnait à achever lui-même un enfant d'un simple coup de patte alors qu'il venait juste de tuer son propre frère… Un reste de Mufasa subsistant en lui, peut-être.

Au contraire, il posa de nouveau sur sa gueule le masque de l'oncle bizarre mais pas méchant. Modulant sa voix gutturale pour la rendre la plus chaude et apaisante que possible, il prit son neveu dans ses bras pour le rassurer, chut, calme-toi, ça va aller ; il se reprit à jouer pour la dernière fois la vaste comédie de la famille. Mais son masque l'aveuglait. Il vit l'expression désespérée de Simba, lionceau dévoré de culpabilité, de désespoir et de peur. Mais il ne vit pas la sienne, celle qu'il arborait des années auparavant, ce fameux jour où Ahadi avait assassiné Taka.

Comme Ahadi, comme ce père à qui il s'était juré de ne jamais ressembler, Scar appuya de toutes ses forces sur la plaie béante de son neveu, pressant l'hémorragie pour mieux la faire durer. Des larmes coulaient en lieu et place du sang. Chacune de ses larmes lui procurait une jouissance presque égale à celle éprouvée lorsqu'il avait tué Mufasa. Bien sûr. Bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé. Personne ne peut vouloir des choses aussi horribles. Mais (et Scar eut toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler des accents de joie dans cette phrase) le roi est mort. Et sans, toi, il serait encore en vie. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que ta mère dira ?

Être enfin le chasseur et savourer l'expression de terreur de sa proie... C'était tellement bon que Scar aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement. Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin, et Scar finit par envoyer Simba au diable.

\- Sauve-toi, Simba, lui murmura-t-il. Pars. Pars très loin, et, ne reviens jamais.

Puis sitôt son neveu hors de vue, il envoya les hyènes le suivre et mettre fin à ses jours.

Le cadavre de Mufasa pourrissait, les os disloqués sous les nuages de poussière ; celui de Simba devait être déchiqueté et réduit à l'état de charogne.

Le roi est mort.

Vive le roi.

 *****oooOOOooo*****

* * *

Sous l'œil choqué des lionnes et consterné du vieux Rafiki, Scar monta enfin sur le trône de la Terre des Lions. Bien sûr, par souci de crédibilité, il passa par les étapes intermédiaires : deuil démonstratif et mélodramatique de cher son grand frère et roi bien-aimé, acceptation douloureuse des nouvelles charges qui lui incombaient, accession au trône, dépassement du passé, puis prêche d'un avenir flamboyant où même le plus sombre nuage cacherait un côté lumineux. Tout cela en deux phrases.

« (d'une voix tremblante) -La mort de Mufasa est une horrible tragédie (la voix descend jusqu'à devenir rauque), mais perdre Simba qui était à l'aube de sa vie est pour moi… un drame personnel d'une cruauté insoutenable. (Pause). C'est donc le cœur brisé par le chagrin que je monte sur le trône, (le timbre remonte), tout en sachant que malgré notre infinie douleur, (s'éclaircit progressivement) nous nous relèverons pour saluer l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle, (pour achever sur une exclamation triomphante) où les lions et les hyènes s'uniront pour ériger l'avenir en un glorieux édifice ! »

Lapidaire. Magistral.

Lorsqu'il s'installa enfin dans la grotte centrale du Rocher de l'Honneur, Scar frissonna du poil de sa barbiche à ceux de sa queue d'une intense et sourde satisfaction. Sa jalousie, sa peur : elles l'avaient toutes deux quitté pour enfin laisser place à un sentiment de bien-être. Il se remémora son discours aux hyènes, la transe qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il le prononçait. Elle était toujours là, mais elle se faisait plus diffuse. Elle était comme repue. Apaisée. Elle respirait en lui, elle ronronnait, faisant frissonner ses narines au parfum de l'encens, et soulever sa poitrine au rythme de la sérénité. Soulagé d'un poids immense, Scar savoura chaque seconde de son début de règne sous le signe de la liberté. Son premier acte en tant que roi et être libre fut de reléguer le majordome Zazu au rang de bouffon.

Peut-être était-ce parce que les hyènes étaient trop stupides pour comprendre les règles du jeu auquel elles s'étaient intégrées de force, peut-être était-ce une sorte de vengeance divine ? La sécheresse prit possession du territoire. Une sécheresse intense, lourde, écrasante. L'eau s'évaporait dans le lit des rivières, l'herbe devint jaune, la terre se craquela, les arbres pourrirent. Le vent brûlant apportait avec lui toute la poussière du monde. Et Scar eut beau réfléchir -ou faire semblant pour donner le change aux lionnes, il ne comprit pas pourquoi la Terre des Lions devenait une terre morte. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi les lionnes le regardaient avec morgue lorsqu'elles lui annonçaient que les antilopes une à une fuyaient le territoire et que les points d'eau s'asséchaient un peu plus chaque jour qui passait. Mais après tout, peu lui importait : il n'avait pas besoin de leur respect, seulement de leur obéissance.

D'après son hypothèse la plus farfelue - il ricanait en y pensant, Mufasa était devenu par-delà la tombe une sorte de gardien du temps. N'avait-il trouvé que cela pour punir son petit frère d'avoir pris sa place sur le trône ? Provoquer la sécheresse ? Affamer sa cour et son peuple ? Lui qui se réclamait de respecter son fameux Cycle de la Vie plus que sa propre vie, c'était de sa part d'une éclatante mauvaise foi. Scar eut presque envie de rire devant la pauvreté de ce stratagème. Son frère avait toujours été un monstre d'égoïsme. Et quoiqu'il puisse tenter, tout roi qu'il fût, Scar n'était pas un dieu. Il ne pouvait rien face aux caprices du climat. Beau joueur, Scar choisit de ne pas se battre pour un combat perdu d'avance, et ne fit rien, absolument rien pour endiguer les conséquences de la sécheresse.

Des chansons déprimantes au possible sortaient en boucle du bec de Zazu. Il faisait décidément un piètre bouffon. Même menacé par les hyènes, son répertoire oscillait entre le gospel, les ritournelles insupportables et les comptines enfantines, qui étaient encore le meilleur. Ou le moins pire. Scar avait du mal à se décider.

\- Personne au monde ne connaît ma peine-euh... Personne au monde ne m'aime-euh.

Scar levait les yeux au ciel, lui balançait un os de charogne à la tête :

\- Oh Zazu, un peu d'enthousiasme ! Tu n'as pas quelque chose de... de plus entraînant ?

\- Ah, comme le monde est petit !

\- Non, non, non ! Tout ce que tu veux, sauf ça.

\- Boubidi-bobidi-bou !

\- Parfait ! J'ai un joli petit lot de noix de coco...

\- ...Qui se suivent-euh comme des numérooos…

\- ...Des grosses, des naines, toutes à la file indienne...

Parfois, les rôles s'inversaient. Scar geignait sa solitude et Zazu l'écoutait avec un ennui profond, sauf que contrairement à son interlocuteur, il n'était pas le roi et ne pouvait pas répliquer.

Sur un ton dédaigneux :

\- Zazu. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas... aimé ?

L'intonation, et plus particulièrement la pause avant le dernier mot, suintait le mépris par chaque vibration des cordes vocales. L'amour, le respect, des histoires de gosses et d'altruistes. Des contes de mandrill. Il était largement au-dessus de tout ça, de tous ceux-là qui ne pouvaient pas vivre sans laisser cette mélasse dégoulinante d'erreurs de jugement embrouiller leurs cerveaux. Mais le simple fait de poser la question indiquait qu'il se souciait de l'avis de ces imbéciles, et l'admettre le remplissait de dégoût envers il-ne-savait-quoi.

\- C'est simple, Sire. La Terre des Lions est devenue le paillasson des hyènes. Elles ne respectent ni la répartition des points d'eau, ni le rationnement des ...

\- Hmm... Quelque chose me manque...

\- Le sens des réalités !

\- Bla, bla, bla ...

Puis, sans crier gare, le ton passait à mélodramatique. Cette fois, le ton n'était plus méprisant, ni même rempli de pitié à l'égard des imbéciles sentimentaux du reste du monde : non, c'était une pitié toute entière dirigée contre lui-même. Dans la famille de Zazu, on appelait cela "la complainte du poussin noir". Et tout cela en une seule phrase.

\- Zazu. Personne ne m'aime, mais pourquoi ?

Sans laisser à Zazu le temps de répondre, il continuait decrescendo sur sa lancée, de grandiloquent à mélancolique pour finir sur suppliant.

\- Je suis un roi, un vrai, le seul, l'unique ! Alors... pourquoi diable suis-je en proie au doute ? N'était-ce pas mon destin de monter sur le trône de la Terre des Lions ? De régner en roi, en guide, en seigneur et maître ?

Zazu pouffait de rire dans son aile, mais Scar était si absorbé dans sa complainte qu'il ne le remarquait pas :

\- Et, quand mon nom est évoqué, est-ce des paroles d'admiration, ou un projet de régicide ? Oh, dites-moi qu'on m'adore, n'importe qui...

Parfois, même, sortait d'entre ses lèvres un rauque "je vous en supplie".

\- Mais enfin, Sire, glissait perfidement Zazu, ne venez-vous pas d'affirmer que personne ne vous aimait ?

\- J'ai dit ça ?

\- En effet.

Scar passait la patte dans sa crinière noire. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il racontait.

Scar était nerveux, anxieux. Le calme froid mêlé de pur plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé au moment de tuer son frère et son neveu n'avait duré qu'un instant. Avait-il été idiot de croire que cette sensation de liberté continuerait éternellement dès les marches du trône gravies ? Pourquoi ses griffes étaient-elles toujours sorties si elles n'avaient plus rien à conquérir ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il était enfin sur le trône, là où il avait toujours voulu être, et pourtant, quelque chose lui manquait.

\- Le sens des réalités ! croassait Zazu à l'unisson avec les lionnes.

Pft ! Scar savait parfaitement la réalité de la chose. Comme depuis son enfance, personne ne le regardait avec admiration. Personne ne le regardait comme on regardait Mufasa. Même sur le trône, les regards portés sur lui ne changeaient pas. Quel bellâtre, quel baratineur ; ah, ça ! il parle comme un livre, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'agir, plus personne. Ah ! Son frère était tellement, _tellement_ mieux …

La faim tordait le ventre de la Terre des Lions. La terre se craquelait, la chaleur irradiait de partout et la poussière piquait les yeux, desséchait la gorge et infiltrait les poumons. Tous avaient la respiration sifflante, la démarche lourde, les os saillants. Hyènes et lionnes venaient demander audience quotidiennement pour protester, le majordome Zazu ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les charognes de zèbres, d'antilopes, de buffles, de gnous ; tous, ils pullulaient, ils répandaient leur odeur forte, sucrée et écœurante de décomposition ; leurs ventres ouverts explosés sous l'action du pourrissement -au moins l'odeur qui persistait des heures après consommation donnait le reflet d'avoir quelque chose dans la gueule ; et puis les mouches.

Les mouches, bourdonnantes, agaçantes, répugnantes ; les mouches, ces vautours miniatures ; les mouches d'autant plus insupportables qu'elles étaient insaisissables et donc impossibles à manger. Elles narguaient tout le royaume de leur prospérité : elles mangeaient à leur faim, circulaient à leur envie sous le nez des habitants affamés qui se disputaient les maigres restes des charognes de leurs congénères, parfois entre membres de même espèce.

Une hyène, l'hystérique qui ricanait sans discontinuer, avait fini par se ronger le tibia jusqu'à devenir boiteuse : elle avait même avalé un caillou, un rocher gros comme Zazu. Bien sûr, son estomac l'avait rejeté dans la minute, elle le vomit tel quel, couvert de bile acide. Quand on l'avait interrogée, elle avait répondu par gestes, sans cesser de ricaner, qu'elle avait pensé apaiser ainsi le monstre dans son ventre.

\- Et après ? lâcha Scar lorsqu'on lui rapporta l'affaire.

Lui s'était contenté de presque rien tout au long de sa vie, et il n'en était pas mort, que diable !

Que le peuple cesse ses jérémiades ! Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était la faim, la vraie. Jour après jour, Scar se sentait littéralement rongé de l'intérieur. Comme l'hyène qui avalait un caillou pour apaiser le monstre de son estomac, Scar s'accrochait aux regards des lionnes en espérant y trouver de l'estime ou de l'affection. Mais la hyène avait vomi le caillou, et Scar ne trouvait chez Sarabi, Saraphina ou Nala que du dédain. Eh, quoi ? Était-ce de sa faute si ces imbéciles de lionnes ne ramenaient aucun gibier, ne faisaient tout simplement pas leur travail ? Oh ! Ça le dévorait, comme une démangeaison profonde, persistante, viscérale, comme des larves colonisant son organisme pour se nourrir de ses tripes. Était-ce pour cela qu'il devenait de plus en plus maigre ? Que ses pattes faisaient figure de brindilles ? Même les souris autrefois si chères à son cœur avaient déserté leur poste. Pourquoi cette avalanche de haine depuis sa naissance alors qu'il était bien mieux qualifié que son insupportable frère pour guider la Terre des Lions ? Pourquoi ne cessait-il de voir le regard plein de morgue d'Ahadi chez tout ce qui avait des yeux, alors que son père était mort depuis des années et qu'il était enfin roi ?

Confusément, Scar sentit grandir en lui l'impression de s'être fait avoir quelque part. Tout le monde aimait le roi Ahadi, tout le monde aimait le roi Mufasa, personne n'aimait le roi Scar. Aurait-il sacrifié son frère pour un produit défectueux ? Pourquoi avoir monté tous ces stratagèmes si c'était pour n'obtenir que du mépris ? Tuez-vous donc pour avoir du respect. Ou tuez votre frère. Quoique, ce n'était pas comme si ce sacrifice lui avait été cruel -c'était même tout l'inverse...

Mais, réalisa Scar, si j'ai tué Mufasa et l'autre boule de poils, si j'ai tué mon propre frère et mon neveu, si, moi, j'ai eu le courage de faire ça ...

Si lui, la personnification de la lâcheté, s'il avait eu le courage de tuer son propre frère et son neveu, n'importe qui pouvait le tuer à son tour. Personne n'était digne de confiance. Tous des menteurs. Tous des traîtres.

Il dormait mal. Ne mangeait encore moins qu'habituellement, c'est-à-dire presque plus. Les ronronnements des lionnes l'énervaient. Les chansons de Zazu l'irritaient. Les ricanements des hyènes le faisaient grincer des crocs. Les croassements des vautours lui faisaient frissonner l'échine. Le bourdonnement des mouches le faisait trembler. Le moindre grillon le réveillait en sursaut pour l'assassiner. Une migraine prenait possession de son crâne, d'abord de façon occasionnelle, puis de plus en plus souvent pour ne plus le quitter et devenir insoutenable. Hectique. Comme à la peur, Scar ne parvint pas à s'habituer à la douleur. Lorsqu'en se réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit, il entendait des murmures à son oreille, des insultes, des rires ou des phrases sans queue ni tête d'un ton monocorde, Scar avait de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'il ne dormait pas. Il se retournait, refermait les yeux ...

 _\- Mufasa, arrête de me suivre tout le temps, s'il te plaît …_

 _\- Je suis ton frère, abruti. Je veillerai toujours sur toi._

Ses paupières se soulevaient, révélant des yeux verts misérables remplis de lassitude et d'irritation.

Et puis il ne dormit presque plus. Même si son port restait tant bien que mal fier et altier, comme il ne mangeait presque rien, sa démarche devint plus hésitante, chancelante, comme s'il craignait à chaque pas de tomber dans un gouffre. Sa voix déjà grave, à force de hurler dans ses rares heures de sommeil, devint plus de plus en plus rauque. Il parlait plus lentement, et même son éloquence s'effrita au point qu'il oubliait parfois de finir ses phrases -un comble. À la cicatrice vinrent s'ajouter d'énormes cernes. Bientôt, la grotte dont Scar ne sortait plus fut emplie de tapotements frénétiques contre la pierre, rythmant le pas d'une inaudible danse macabre. Zazu, dont la cage était dans la chambre de Scar, ne dormit plus tant le son strident des griffes contre le calcaire résonnait plusieurs heures de suite comme une plainte sourde. De toutes manières, il ne pouvait pas puisque le roi lui ordonnait parfois de chanter toute la nuit pour couvrir des voix qu'il entendait ou de de picorer les larves qu'il voyait envahir la grotte. Aux lionnes venues lui demander de les laisser dormir, il leur retournait des répliques si cinglantes qu'elles abandonnèrent l'idée de faire des nuits complètes.

\- Scar, s'il te plaît, nous savons que tu as mal digéré la perte de Mufa... hum, ton frère, mais pourrais-tu cesser de faire autant de bruit en pleine nuit ?

\- Pouvez-vous cesser d'importuner votre roi ou faut-il que je vous importune en pleine nuit pour qu'enfin vous fassiez votre devoir de lionne à lion ?

Et si encore Mufasa n'apparaissait que dans ses rêves. Scar commençait à le voir partout. Dans le regard désapprobateur des lionnes, c'était lui qui le fixait. Dans chaque animal parcourant encore la terre des Lions, c'était lui qui le fixait. Dans les étoiles parsemant le ciel obscur, c'était lui qui le fixait. Dans le soleil, dans la chaleur vorace et impitoyable, c'était lui qui le fixait. Dans son propre reflet renvoyé par un cours d'eau où il lapait à petites gorgées, c'était lui qui le fixait. Scar plongeait rageusement la patte dans l'eau, s'éclaboussant au passage. L'image de son frère disparaissait, pour laisser place à un lion haletant au teint mat, à la crinière charbon, aux yeux verts d'irritation et d'épuisement, une cicatrice barrant son œil gauche, aux griffes acérées, et dont les côtes saillaient de plus en plus chaque jour sous la peau fine...

Scar regardait les gouttes d'eau couler entre ses poils. Sa patte frissonnait, tout son corps frissonnait.

Il ne sortit presque plus de la grotte centrale du Rocher.

Une nuit, Scar dormait comme d'habitude d'un sommeil agité, murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Quelques hyènes s'introduisirent dans son antre avec la ferme intention de se partager Zazu. Le calao, enfermé dans une carcasse en guise de cage, ne pouvait que supplier face à la menace ricanante qui approchait les yeux luisants, les côtes à l'air, la langue pendante, la bave aux lèvres.

\- Nnnon, balbutiait-il. Vous n'aimeriez pas. Je suis coriace, maigre, avarié, très amer...

\- Alors, petite merde...

\- On aimerait que tu nous dises un truc avant de te boulotter...

\- Ouais, on aimerait savoir...

\- Ça te fait quoi…

\- ... De ne plus sucer la queue de Mufasa ?

Ni Zazu ni les hyènes ne comprirent ce qui se passa. D'un bond, Scar était sur eux, rugissant de rage, les yeux brillants, les veines gonflées, de la sueur perlant dans sa crinière noire. Il dormait encore il y avait une seconde... D'où lui venait cette fureur soudaine ?

\- Mufasa ? MUFASA ?

Les hyènes se figèrent, claquèrent des dents ; Zazu, lui, tremblait de chacune de ses plumes. La tension était plus que palpable, elle était lourde, écrasante, elle viciait l'air. Scar, situé entre lui et les hyènes, grondait d'une voix où on entendait l'édifice de sa raison vaciller, tout près du bord, pourri jusqu'au cœur. La plante grimpante de la folie faisait pourrir son mur de sarcasmes pour le laisser aussi fragile et sans défense que le lionceau qu'il avait été, hurlant à la simple mention d'un nom :

\- Comment osez-vous ? J'avais pourtant ordonné de ne plus jamais, jamais, prononcer ce nom en ma présence. JE suis le roi !

\- D... D'accord, patron, c'est toi le roi, m-mais on a toujours faim...

\- DEHORS !

Les hyènes s'enfuirent en poussant des cris nerveux.

Resté seul avec Zazu, l'obscurité de la nuit envahissait la grotte. Zazu ne voyait presque rien. Il n'entendait que la respiration hachée de Scar. Le roi défaillait d'inanition. Malgré les réserves de gibier déposées dans sa grotte par les lionnes, il n'avait ni mangé ni bu depuis trois jours entiers. Grands dieux, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes … Dans quel état se trouvait son esprit pour ne pas s'apercevoir que rien n'avait franchi ses lèvres depuis tant de temps ? Zazu n'osait toujours pas bouger, ni prononcer un mot, et encore moins respirer. La tension lui écrasait sa petite poitrine d'oiseau. Scar venait de lui sauver la vie, mais il ne savait même pas s'il l'avait fait exprès. Que dire ? Que faire ?

\- Mufasa…

Zazu sursauta. La voix de Scar était plus grave que jamais. Elle semblait venir du plus profond de sa gorge. Elle semblait venir du plus noir de ses tripes. Elle semblait sortir d'outre-tombe.

Peut-être qu'elle en provenait réellement ?

\- Même dans la mort, son ombre plane au-dessus de ma tête… Le voilà ! Il est là… Zazu, tu le vois ? Dis-moi que tu le vois ... Il est juste là, à l'entrée de la grotte !

\- P… pardon, votre altesse ? De-de qui parlez-vous ?

-De Mufasa, triple idiot ! Il est là, es-tu aveugle ?

\- Mufas… euh, l'ancien roi ?

\- Vite. Chante quelque chose. Je ne veux plus l'entendre.

\- S… Sire, entendre quoi ? Chanter qui ? euh, l'inver…

\- Tais-toi et CHANTE !

\- Euh…

Zazu déglutit, entonna d'une voix fausse et enrouée :

\- Dieu sauve, sa majesté, Dieu sauve sa gracieuse majesté, que Dieu la fasse victorieuse, que son règne sur nous soit long …

\- Ca ne va pas ! Tais-toi, stupide oiseau ! Tu entends, tais-toi. Tais-toi ...

Scar était le roi, mille fois supérieur à Mufasa. Scar était un dieu, mais personne ne le traitait comme tel. Les lionnes le regardaient avec mépris. Les hyènes doutaient de sa capacité à les guider. Même Zazu se moquait ouvertement de lui. Une opinion qui n'est pas confortée par qui que soit est fragile. Un dieu sans adorateurs est voué à disparaître. Bien piètre dieu qu'il campait en vérité ! L'esprit d'un fou gardant un pied sur terre, ou une cicatrice à l'œil, peut concevoir des idées folles ; mais si personne n'est là pour les soutenir, il ne reste plus que lui. Scar n'avait pas l'esprit assez fort pour soutenir seul contre tous qu'il était dieu. Scar n'était pas assez fort pour trouver le chemin dans son propre esprit peuplé de cauchemars. Il s'était perdu trop loin en lui-même.

Tout et son contraire se succédait.

Scar savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien aussi bien que son frère. Scar savait qu'il était un déchet. Scar savait qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un détritus ambulant. Scar savait que son père avait raison. Taka, Taka, Taka. Par sa faute, il n'y avait plus rien à boire ni à manger dans la Terre des Lions. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les sujets puis le roi ne meurent de faim. Scar ne voulait pas mourir. Mourir, c'était se retrouver face à Mufasa, le frère parfait qu'il avait assassiné, et à Ahadi, le monstre qui lui servait de géniteur, qui l'avait détruit dès la naissance pour ne laisser qu'une boule de jalousie, de lâcheté et de peur.

Malade de terreur, la crinière maculée de transpiration, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Scar regarde autour de lui. Il ne voit plus Zazu, ni la grotte. Il ne voit que l'obscurité. Le monde est devenu froid et noir. Le néant. Est-ce cela, la mort ? Au cœur des ténèbres, bientôt, il distingue des gueules qui le fixent, tels des juges à la porte des damnés. Mufasa est devant lui.

Ce sont bien sa silhouette, sa robe, sa crinière, ses yeux, mais d'où viennent ces larves qui lui sortent des orbites ? D'où vient cette odeur pestilentielle ? Scar a brusquement envie de vomir. Il détourne la tête, mais Mufasa est encore là, en sphinx sur le rocher, et il continue de le fixer. Son regard lui transperce l'âme. Usurpateur ! Les hyènes ont dévoré son cadavre : il continue de le fixer, ses boyaux lui sortent du ventre, il continue toujours de le fixer, ils se déversent au sol, il continue toujours de le fixer, Scar glisse dedans, ne peut pas se relever, des larves sortent d'entre les boyaux et commencent à entrer par ses narines, ses oreilles, sa bouche, il continue toujours de les fixer, elles commencent à le dévorer de l'intérieur, il continue toujours de le fixer. Usurpateur !

Puis Ahadi- non, c'est encore Mufasa s'approche, il a la même expression que ce jour-là : les yeux jaunes injectés de sang, la gueule ouverte, il rugit, son haleine de mort lui arrive en plein dans ses sinus. Usurpateur ! Scar hurle. Il veut bouger, utiliser ses griffes, se relever, courir, fuir comme il l'a toujours fait, mais la peur s'est infiltrée dans la moindre de ses cellules, du poil de sa barbiche à ceux de sa queue, et le cloue sur place. Il est paralysé, il ne peut rien face à cette scène qui se rejoue chaque nuit. Mufasa -ou Ahadi, il ne sait plus, il sort ses griffes aiguisées, et avant que Scar - ou Taka, il ne sait plus, n'ait eu le temps de supplier, une douleur indescriptible lui brûle l'œil gauche. Du sang s'échappe de la plaie, il regarde par terre, il voit son globe oculaire vert au sol parmi les larves, qui le fixe, figé, immobile... mort.

Mort.

Et puis les revenants se mettent à parler. Leurs voix d'outre-tombe résonnent comme autant de cloches à ses oreilles : le glas sonne, il emplit le silence, il emplit à ras bord le crâne de Scar. Il sent leurs haleines glaciales lui souffler sur la gueule. Il sent leurs pattes sur sa fourrure, il sent leurs griffes et leurs crocs pénétrer sa chair, entailler les os, le sang jaillit entre leurs pattes. Mufasa se jette sur lui. Usurpateur, usurpateur, usurpateur !

USURPATEUR !

\- Sire ! Reprenez-Vous !

Scar aspira une grande goulée d'air. Ils avaient disparu. Il regarda autour de lui, le souffle court, hagard, les deux yeux écarquillés. La grotte était toujours dans la nuit. Il vit Zazu enfermé dans sa carcasse qui le regardait, épouvanté. Scar ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il hurlait de terreur. Le roi devenait complètement fou. La perte de son frère aîné l'avait détruit, songea Zazu. Sans ce soutien moral, sans cette figure paternelle, Scar était seul face à ses cauchemars contre lesquels ses griffes acérées n'avaient aucune emprise. Il devait réellement aimer son frère pour se retrouver ainsi démuni... Le calao ressentit brusquement un élan de pitié pour le roi. Le roi que la lumière du jour aveuglait et que les ténèbres terrifiaient. Le roi qui ne trouvait même pas la paix dans son propre esprit.

Roi rejeté, exclu, banni, exilé. (3) Roi malheureux en vérité ... Zazu savait que les lionnes méprisaient leur roi et qu'elles trouvaient la mort accidentelle de ses prédécesseurs suspecte. Que les discours de Scar, que "le drame personnel d'une cruauté insoutenable" que constituait la mort de Mufasa et de Simba n'était que poudre aux yeux. Malgré ses grands airs, ses sourcils froncés de mépris en toute circonstance, il ne maîtrisait rien, et ne faisait même pas semblant de s'inquiéter du sort du royaume. Quel opportuniste ! Quel parasite ! Et dire qu'il pensait que feindre la maladie aussi grossièrement suffirait à lui garantir le respect de son peuple…

Zazu avait envie de les croire, mais l'état de Scar était bien trop inquiétant pour n'y voir qu'un mauvais jeu d'acteur. Scar avait l'air si perdu que l'oiseau obséquieux avait presque envie de lui tapoter le crâne comme à un lionceau, comme il le faisait autrefois à Simba.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

Zazu sursauta, déstabilisé par la hargne débordante dans la voix de Scar. Il déglutit, et articula :

\- Vous n'allez pas bien, Sire. Un peu de repos peut-être, vous f...

\- JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN !

Zazu fut propulsé en arrière et se prit une pluie de postillons en gage de sa sollicitude. Scar s'était rué sur sa cage, en sueur, fiévreux, livide, tremblant de tous ses membres. Zazu pouvait sentir chaque particule de son haleine fétide, chargée de rage, de terreur, de déni et d'épuisement.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, répéta Scar. Parfaitement bien, tu entends, stupide oiseau ? À quel moment t'ai-je demandé ton avis sur mon état de santé ? Je vais parfaitement bien, je vais parfaitement bien ...

Zazu entendit la voix de Scar se briser. Un hoquet s'échappa. Et puis elle passa. Une goutte d'eau, une goutte d'eau en ces temps de sécheresse, une goutte d'eau traîtresse, incisive. Elle flouta sa vision, passa la barrière de ses cils, tomba de son œil marqué et roula sur sa joue pour se perdre quelque part entre les poils de sa crinière. Mais Scar la sentit passer, la petite goutte d'eau, lui qui n'avait pas une fois pleuré depuis qu'il s'appelait Scar, il la vit, elle traçait un sillon sur sa joue, elle gravait sur sa chair tout ce qu'il avait échoué à être, elle le déchira comme un prolongement de sa cicatrice.

C'était si stupide, si répugnant, si douloureux qu'un hurlement jaillit de sa gorge, rugir son dégoût, son horreur, sa rage, son désespoir, qui résonnèrent longtemps dans la grotte, et déchirèrent la nuit et sa chaleur étouffante.

Tout le Rocher l'entendit.

Il réveilla toutes les lionnes et toutes les hyènes.

Mais personne, ni aucune lionne, ni aucune hyène, ne jugèrent indispensable de venir déranger leur roi.

Il devait encore être en train de dormir...

Zazu se demanda comment un son si puissant pouvait sortir d'un corps aussi squelettique, sur lequel les os produisaient tant de jeux d'ombres, faisant écho à sa crinière charbon. Zazu se demanda pourquoi il en avait une, et pourquoi il avait une barbiche. C'étaient les attributs d'un adulte, d'un roi. Pas du lionceau misérable qui lui faisait face...

Scar vit cette pitié. Il se souvint qu'il la détestait sur le visage de Mufasa. Mais Mufasa était mort, et s'abandonner à ce regard débordant de compassion était tellement facile. Tout raconter, se décharger, oublier...

\- Zazu... Zazu, Zazu, Zazu…

\- Oui, Sire ?

\- Personne ne m'a jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

Et c'était reparti. Même si le ton était passé de pleurnichard à celui d'un simple constat, le propos restait toujours le même. Zazu retint de justesse un soupir de lassitude :

\- Eh bien... Il serait mensonger de prétendre le contraire, sire.

Scar ne parut même pas se formaliser :

\- Tel est mon lot. Même lorsque j'étais lionceau...

Zazu sentit malgré lui sa pitié se changer en mépris. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Frère ou pas frère, Scar n'avait pas le centième de la dignité qu'affichait Mufasa en toutes circonstances. C'était si caricatural, si pathétique… Zazu sentit monter en lui une puissante envie de rire, qu'il parvint non sans mal à museler. Il était vraiment nerveux...

La vieille et familière colère remonta d'un coup en Scar. Tout le monde aimait Mufasa. Personne ne l'aimait lui, et l'injustice lui creva le cœur ! Que lui manquait-il pour recevoir ce que son frère avait toujours eu à sa place ? Pourquoi le tuer n'avait-il pas suffit à effacer cette jalousie ? D'où venait cette bouffée de frustration s'il n'y avait plus rien pour l'alimenter ? D'un spectre ? Et où était passé Mufasa ? Qu'il lui donne la réponse à cette question qui lui transperçait le cœur comme une flèche ! Mais il n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui. Cet égoïste. Ce faux-frère. Ce traître !

Scar tourna en rond dans la grotte couverte de marques de griffes. Déambula furieusement, il fit les cent pas, les mille pas, des rugissements s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres, résonnaient contre les parois de pierre, mais recouvrant à peine les plaintes de son estomac. Plus squelettique que jamais, les os crevaient la chair, la crinière charbon en bataille contre elle-même, les joues creuses, défiguré par les cernes et la cicatrice, les yeux absinthe brillaient, étincelaient dans leurs orbites, dans leur écrin de fourrure sombre, sa vue inspirait un sinistre malaise. Zazu entama un duel de regard avec une mouche pour se donner une contenance.

\- Mais qu'avait donc mon frère que je n'ai pas ?!

La bouffée de compassion qu'avait sentie Zazu était vite retombée. À la place, le mépris suinta de chacune de ses plumes : si ce pauvre petit roi de pacotille lui demandait personnellement de le dénigrer, il n'allait certainement pas se gêner :

\- Je vous fais toute la liste ou un résumé suffira ?

\- Rah, ça va...

\- Eh bien, il avait des sujets qui l'adoraient...

\- Borf !

\- Une famille affectueuse...

\- Grrââh…

\- Une reine dévouée...

\- C'est ça. Il me faut une reine.

\- P-p-pardon ?!

Scar s'était figé. Ses oreilles relevées, ses yeux écarquillés, brillèrent, pupilles dilatés, iris absinthe subitement si clairs qu'ils semblaient éclairés de l'intérieur, l'ombre d'un sourire sur sa gueule, seigneur quel imbécile, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt, frappé par l'évidence.

\- S- Sire, balbutiait le majordome, vous, êtes-vous, enfin, je, mais, parlez-vous sérieusement ?

Mais Scar ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

-Une reine, manant, une reine ! Sans reine que suis-je ? Un cul-de-sac. Ni descendants, ni lignée, ni postérité. Avec une reine, j'aurai...

Zazu n'osait plus respirer, effaré. Il avait peur d'entendre la suite. Ces mots, ces phrases, ce délire, ça dégoulinait de sa bouche comme un torrent de pus.

-... Des lionceaux !

Le raisonnement qui se dessinait dans l'esprit de Scar était si naïf et si glauque à la fois qu'il lui apparut d'une implacable et parfaite logique. Il murmura, la voix rauque, la respiration chaotique, ivre du triomphe de sa propre volonté :

\- L'immortalité sera à moi …

Puis, comme un écho, il répéta, cette fois en criant :

\- L'immortalité sera à moi !

Le sang est la vie ; perpétuer son sang, c'est perpétuer sa vie, c'est ne pas mourir.

Si mourir signifiait faire face à Mufasa, la seule façon d'y échapper était de ne pas mourir.

Un ricanement nerveux et incontrôlé s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Scar. Qu'importe que le royaume périclite, que les hyènes répandent la désolation, que les troupeaux désertent, que la sécheresse détruise le territoire ! En tant que roi, il pouvait tout avoir. De la nourriture à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, des armées obéissantes au doigt et à l'œil, des lionnes à volonté...

La lumière de la lune entrait par un orifice de la grotte. Elle déchirait l'obscurité et tombait au sol dans une flaque blanche. Scar s'y jeta, tourna sa face marquée vers l'astre. Son ombre se dessinait sous la lune. Elle était gigantesque. Elle semblait l'avaler. Elle semblait le dévorer. Il chutait dans son ombre. Mais il ne le voyait pas. Il ne voyait que la lune. Le vent s'engouffra dans sa crinière noire. Les rois passés le fixaient et le jugeaient du haut des étoiles, mais Scar n'en avait cure. Il ne voyait que la lune blafarde qui le regardait avec insolence, comme une invitation à venir la prendre. Il se sentait brusquement un besoin d'impossible. Il tituba comme un ivrogne.

Une reine, donc. Scar pensa immédiatement à Sarabi. L'épouse de son défunt frère portait la dignité et l'élégance dans le moindre de ses déplacements. Au-dessus de toutes les insultes et grognements adressées par les hyènes qui lui reprochaient le manque de nourriture, auréolée de dignité. Même lorsqu'il l'accablait de sa hargne, elle conservait un flegme que rien ne semblait pouvoir percer. La lionne était aimée du peuple qui voyait en elle son ancien roi, et peut-être que Scar parviendrait à grappiller du même coup un peu de cette admiration. Et quitte à prendre le trône à son frère, autant lui prendre aussi sa femme. L'idée était plus qu'alléchante.

Mais Scar, après mûre réflexion, finit par la réfuter. C'était la femme de son frère. Mufasa avait déjà posé sa marque sur elle. L'avoir elle, ce serait comme l'ombre de Mufasa le suivant à la trace, et son frère le suivait assez comme ça.

Quant à Zira, dont il avait enfin retenu le nom et qui était revenue le rejoindre à la cour, elle faisait d'autant une candidate de choix qu'elle lui avait déjà donné deux enfants. Mais l'aîné, Nuka, âgé d'environ huit mois, ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Scar avait était frappé de voir à quel point il s'y reconnaissait, dans la fourrure mate, la crinière charbon, le corps osseux et le côté angoissé -même ses griffes étaient aussi sorties en permanence ; autant qu'il s'en différenciait par la gestuelle tremblante, bondissante, presque convulsive, et l'accablante lenteur d'esprit. Pour un peu, Scar se demandait si Nuka n'était pas le fruit d'une nuit avec une hyène... Peu importait ce que pouvait tenter Nuka pour plaire à son père, Scar ne parvenait qu'à se demander, seigneur, comment avait-il pu engendrer un tel échec ? Avoir un imbécile pareil pour fils premier-né faisait honte à son intellect... Il ne savait même pas rentrer ses griffes ! Hors de question de le laisser diriger la Terre des Lions, ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Ensuite venait Vitani, qui faisait tout à fait honneur à son père par une finesse et une intelligence très rare chez les lionceaux de cet âge. A quelques semaines, sachant à peine marcher, Scar avait déjà vu ses yeux se lever au ciel devant les frasques de son frère aîné -au moins n'était-il pas seul à voir l'abime constituant le cerveau de cet individu... Mais hélas, qu'attendre d'une femelle en termes d'héritage ?

Pour ne rien arranger, Zira était partie pendant deux semaines -lui laissant ses enfants dans les pattes, heureusement que les autres lionnes étaient là pour cette corvée; et elle était revenue enceinte. Étrangement, Scar, lui qui s'était laissé emporter par la jalousie depuis sa naissance, fut le premier surpris de constater qu'il se moquait éperdument l'identité du père et n'éprouvait absolument aucune rancune. C'était à croire que Mufasa l'avait entièrement vidé, avait à lui seul aspiré toute sa hargne comme un trou noir sans en laisser la moindre goutte pour les autres. L'égoïste !

Et puis, la lionne rachitique avait l'air tellement détruite par la culpabilité. Tu es toujours à tes cauchemars, tu me délaisses, alors forcément, il te ressemblait tellement, je te demande pardon, je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes. Scar, dans un élan de bonté sorti littéralement de nulle part, avait décidé d'adopter le lionceau encore en gestation, de l'élever comme son fils, et, si aucune autre possibilité ne se présentait, d'en faire son héritier. Perpétuer sa lignée à travers un fils adoptif tenait du crime de lèse royauté, contre toutes les traditions établies depuis la nuit des temps, mais qui oserait reprocher quoique ce soit là-dessus au roi ? Qui s'attendait à ce qu'un roi régicide respecte l'héritage des rois ? L'idée même d'un père biologique le révulsait. Cette simple pensée, l'acide de sa cicatrice à l'œil se rappelait à lui. Famille, famille menteuse, famille injuste, famille méprisante, famille haineuse, famille, je vous hais !

Zira, lorsqu'il l'informa de sa décision, le regarda les yeux débordants de larmes et d'admiration. Elle ne voyait en lui qu'un noble héros, un prince charmant, un dieu miséricordieux. Son preux chevalier qui l'avait jadis sauvée. S'il lui avait un jour avoué qu'il avait tué son frère, elle l'avait complètement oublié.

Mais si Zira était toute prête à lui apporter l'affection qu'il désirait tant, elle était trop intelligente pour être parfaitement honnête. Elle ne voyait peut-être pas l'éclat de machiavélisme dans ses yeux jaunes, mais Scar, lui, savait parfaitement le reconnaître quand il l'avait devant lui. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose qu'il voyait chez elle. Quelque chose d'énorme, un brasier, un incendie. Un volcan. Un jour, elle lui avait même dit que sans lui, le monde devenait cendre. Que lui seul lui donnait l'impression de vivre. Elle l'aimait trop. Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise, pour ne pas dire que cela lui faisait peur. Et si le volcan devenait incontrôlable ? Cela devrait forcément arriver un jour ou l'autre. Peu importait le nombre d'enfants illégitimes qu'il lui offrait d'adopter, cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance. Scar ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Il avait simplement l'impression confuse qu'elle pourrait le tuer. Il avait déjà entendu des histoires de lionnes si passionnées qu'elles en viendraient à tuer leurs époux ... Ou pire encore, s'il se laissait prendre à ses filets, si un jour il ressentait ce brasier et cette confiance aveugle, qui lui disait qu'il pourrait en réchapper ? N'était-ce pas en titillant l'affection entre son frère et son neveu qu'il avait pu les tuer tous les deux ? Seigneur, et si ce stratagème se retournait contre lui ... Zira pouvait tout à fait lui trancher la jugulaire d'un coup de griffe durant son sommeil et faire accuser un moustique, ou plus incroyable encore, Zazu. Tout le monde la croirait sans difficulté, et elle s'assiérait sur le trône, _son_ trône...

Et quoiqu'on en dise, un fils adoptif ne serait jamais qu'un substitut à son sang. Le rejeton d'un autre. Un sang-de-Bourbe.

Mais que faire alors ? Trouver une autre lionne ? Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Mais toutes étaient déjà passées par son frère. Toutes avaient porté ses enfants, sa marque, son odeur, son spectre. Où alors trouver la perle rare ? Qui le ferait passer à la postérité en tant que fondateur d'une dynastie millénaire ? Qui lui donnerait des héritiers dignes de ce nom ? Qui lui apporterait l'affection dont il avait tant besoin ? Qui l'aimerait, l'approuverait, l'encouragerait, le soutiendrait, le chérirait, ferait taire son frère, le bercerait le soir pour qu'enfin il puisse dormir d'un sommeil réparateur ?

Elle lui fut apportée sur un plateau d'argent. Elle venait l'entretenir d'il ne savait quelles futilités au sujet des hyènes, comme quoi elles détruisaient le territoire ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là... Scar ne s'en était pas aperçu à l'époque, mais c'était désormais si évident qu'il se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt -Nuka déteignait sur lui apparemment. La noblesse imprégnant chacun de ses gestes, comme un habit d'or, le regard perçant, la beauté incomparable de son corps vierge à peine sorti de l'adolescence...

Zazu assista donc, pétri d'horreur, à la tentative perpétrée par Scar sur sa nièce Nala. Terrassé par son impuissance, il vit une lionne qu'il avait connue bébé, la fille de Mufasa et de Saraphina morte de faim depuis à peine un mois, tenter d'ignorer le plus respectueusement possible les injonctions de son oncle Scar qui n'écoutait rien, mais rien, de ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Scar, tu dois faire quelque chose. Il n'y a plus rien à chasser !

Scar hocha la tête, oui-oui, il comprenait :

\- Hm-hm. Ah, Nala, tu sais... Le pouvoir est une si lourde charge... Ne penses-tu pas que je mérite... je ne sais pas, un soutien, ou une compagne ?

\- Pardon ?

Scar reprit, affichant un air faussement désolé :

\- Un roi seul est ma foi, une bien triste situation. Mais un roi sans héritiers, c'est une véritable tragédie...

Sa patte avant vint se frotter à celle de Nala qui la retira comme si elle avait été brûlée.

\- Et, plus je t'observe, et plus je me dis que...

\- ... que tu as probablement besoin de sommeil ?

Le roi balaya la réplique d'un geste de la patte. Du vent. Et le ton paternaliste, écœurant, reprit le cours de son idée devant une Nala de plus en plus dégoûtée :

\- Par ailleurs, c'est incroyable ce que tu as grandi...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et, lâche-moi !

\- Tu m'aimes ? Bien sûr que oui. Je suis ton roi, après tout. Dis-le, pour voir ?

Et de se coller littéralement à elle et de boire à la santé de leurs futurs héritiers... C'était si immonde que le petit estomac de Zazu pourtant presque vide, se contracta, s'agita de spasmes, et qu'il vomit dans la carcasse lui servant de cage.

Heureusement, Nala parvint à asséner à Scar une gifle mémorable ; mais le roi ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Oh, Nala... tu sais à quel point la violence me répugne.

Était-ce bien celui qui avait assassiné son frère et son neveu, et qui s'apprêtait à violer sa propre nièce qu'il avait déjà tenté de tuer, était-ce bien cet individu qui prononçait ces mots ?

Oui.

Il était le roi. Il faisait ce qui lui plaisait. Il avait le pouvoir absolu. Tout était à lui. Le trône, les lionnes, la vie éternelle, la lune. Scar comprenait enfin l'utilité du pouvoir : il donnait ses chances à l'impossible, à la lune, à l'immortalité, au bonheur, à n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas de ce monde.

\- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Peu importe comment, tu seras à moi !

Nala se dégagea de sa poigne, la colère, le dégoût, étincelants dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Plutôt mourir !

Scar ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il n'écoutait plus rien. Il n'entendait même plus ce qu'il ricanait puis hurlait à la face de la lune qui le narguait :

\- Je suis le roi, et vous tous, sans exception, vous êtes à moi !

Scar n'avait plus peur.

Scar était libre.

Il avait presque envie de plaindre Mufasa, et son père, et son grand-père, et tous les rois avant eux, pour ne pas avoir connu cette ivresse qui le rendait mille fois supérieur à n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et surtout, surtout, à Mufasa.

Et qu'importe l'avis des lionnes. Les troupeaux sont partis et les hyènes incontrôlables, qu'elles disaient. Il ne reste plus rien, qu'elles disaient. Il faut quitter la Terre des Lions, qu'elles disaient, ou nous sommes tous condamnés, qu'elles disaient. Ces imbéciles ne comprenaient rien. Plutôt mourir que d'abandonner ce trône. Ce rocher gigantesque qui l'avait nargué toutes ces années chaque fois qu'il posait son œil marqué sur lui. Plutôt mourir que d'abandonner ce trône à qui il avait tout sacrifié. Il avait besoin de ce trône comme ce trône avait besoin de lui pour se mener mutuellement jusqu'à la lune dans une danse folle, dans la valse macabre de l'impossible.

Scar s'était peut-être perdu trop loin en lui-même, dans un chemin où la rage ne le guidait plus et où les morts revenaient pour l'emporter avec eux en Enfer.

Mais il savait une chose.

Admettre publiquement que les lionnes avaient raison contre lui, qu'il était incapable de les guider, serait reconnaître qu'il était incapable de se guider lui-même. Les lionnes ne le respectaient pas. Les hyènes à peine, et encore moins Zazu. Et lui ne les respectait pas non plus -trop inférieures intellectuellement.

Que lui restait-il alors sinon le respect envers lui-même ? Que faire sinon continuer d'avancer sur ce chemin entouré de ronces qui lui lacéraient son cerveau malade ? La folie le laissait totalement sans défense face à elles, fragile et comme un enfant, un lionceau naïf et arrogant à qui les concepts même de morale, de lois et de devoir était inconnu. Scar ne devait rien à personne. Scar n'avait plus peur.

Il était libre.

Jusqu'à ce que Mufasa refasse surface.

 *****oooOOOooo*****

* * *

L'orage grondait ce soir-là.

Le soleil sombrait à l'horizon, éclaboussant le ciel de lumière et de de sang. Les nuages rosâtres semaient leurs éclairs çà et là, comme des intestins s'échappent d'un corps éventré, juste avant que la mort ne vienne le cueillir. Et puis la nuit, les ténèbres, enveloppèrent tout d'un coup. Un coup de tonnerre, et Mufasa surgit de nulle part. Mufasa revenait d'entre les morts pour lui crever l'œil et le tuer, comme dans ses hallucinations. Il est là ! Il vient te chercher !

Pétri d'effroi, Scar recula, la queue entre les pattes devant l'imposante silhouette tout droite sortie de ses cauchemars. C'était la première fois que son frère apparaissait en présence d'un autre que Zazu, en l'occurrence la quasi-totalité de sa cour de lionnes, sauf l'équipe de Zira partie chasser, et de hyènes. Mufasa avait-il décidé de lui faire perdre définitivement la face ? Que se passait-il ? D'où sortait cette vision de cauchemar ? Mufasa était mort. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il avait vu son cadavre. Il l'avait jeté du haut de la falaise. Il l'avait tué de ses propres mains...

Et pourtant, Scar le voyait et l'entendait parler à une Sarabi à moitié assommée par terre, qu'il venait juste de corriger pour son insolence :

\- Mufasa ?

\- Non, maman. C'est moi.

\- Simba ? Tu es en vie ? Comment as-tu fait ?

\- C'est sans importance. Je suis là.

Ayant assisté pétrifié à ce dialogue absurde sans queue ni tête, Scar, dans sa peur, réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Simba mort. Visiblement, le lionceau naïf avait survécu aux hyènes, avait grandi, était devenu adulte et semblait, selon toute vraisemblance, revenu lui prendre le trône et le tuer. Ce point-là au moins était similaire à ses cauchemars. Un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, oh, Simba ! Héhé, je suis un peu surpris de te revoir... vivant. Alors que Simba s'avançait vers lui en grondant, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te mettre en pièces. Oh, Simba, il faut comprendre, le poids harassant d'un royaume, tout ça ...

Dans un environnement familier, Scar parvint à retourner la situation en sa faveur. Lorsque Simba lui ordonna de se soumettre et de lui rendre le trône, Scar lui fit parfaitement comprendre qu'il était hors de question de renoncer à ce trône et à cette liberté absolue qui lui revenait de droit. Culpabiliser Simba de la mort de son père avait déjà fonctionné : le faire devant ses prétendus sujets aurait sûrement encore plus de poids. En bon lâche, Scar déchargea à nouveau toute la faute sur Simba d'autant plus facilement que son neveu était déjà persuadé que tout était de sa faute.

\- À toi de choisir, Scar. Tu te soumets ou tu te bats.

\- Oooh... repartit Scar d'un ton navré, tout en s'esquivant devant Simba pour marcher vers les lionnes. Pourquoi tant de violence ? C'est horrible d'être responsable de la mort d'un membre de sa famille. Tu es d'accord, Simba ?

\- C'est inutile, Scar. Je ne me sens plus coupable.

Mon œil ! Simba cachait si mal son manque d'assurance qu'appuyer exactement là où la douleur était la plus forte fut d'une facilité déconcertante.

\- Et tes sujets si fidèles et si dévoués ont-ils si peu de mémoire ?

\- Simba, demanda Nala perdue, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

\- Aaaah ! s'écria Scar, l'air faussement complice. Tu ne leur donc pas raconté notre petit secret ? Eh bien Simba, voilà l'occasion idéale de le faire. Dis-leur qui est responsable de la mort de ton père !

Scar s'écarta pour laisser Simba s'avancer. C'était comme si son neveu savait exactement son rôle. Comme un acteur dans la pièce spécialement mise en scène par son humble serviteur. Se tenant très droit, la tête haute, le visage empreint de la noblesse sincère d'un héros de tragédie, Simba avança d'un pas, et d'une voix claire et intelligible, prononça :

\- C'est moi.

Le choc paralysa un instant les lionnes. Puis Sarabi, détruite, s'avança vers son fils qui avait baissé la tête sous le poids des regards. Elle articula, d'une voix brisée :

\- Non, c'est...faux.

C'était mignon. Elle se refusait à croire les aveux de son fils. C'était trop horrible pour elle. Pauvre petite chose que l'ancienne reine. Simba ne dit rien. Lui si noble la seconde d'avant, fuyait le regard de sa mère qui insista :

\- Dis-moi que c'est faux !

\- Non... finit enfin par lâcher Simba. C'est lui qui…

Scar ne lui laissa pas le temps d'enchaîner. Le tonnerre gronda :

\- Le voilà qui reconnaît la vérité, l'assassin !

Il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud, et Scar se composa un regard inquisiteur de juge suprême, comme ceux qui le fixaient à la porte des damnés lors de ses cauchemars. Le vent s'engouffrait dans sa crinière noire, comme pour accentuer un effet théâtral. L'orage grondait à chaque parole prononcée par Scar, comme s'il le soutenait. Ainsi porté par les éléments, Scar se sentit pousser des ailes. Endossant à la fois le rôle de procureur et de juge, Scar appuya donc de nouveau de toutes ses forces sur la plaie mal refermée de son neveu nu comme un vers et exposé aux regards des lionnes, tel l'accusé d'un illustre procès, le jour du Jugement Dernier. (4)

\- C'est faux ! C'était un accident !

\- Sans toi, Mufasa serait encore vivant ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort ! Tu oses le nier ?

\- Non… Non !

Le poison qu'il dispensait à son neveu fonctionnait au-delà de ses espérances. Même les lionnes soutenant Simba à son arrivée se trouvaient dans l'incapacité d'agir : c'était bien Simba, le roi, non ? Mais n'avait-il pas tué son père ? Il avait l'air si persuadé d'être coupable. Comment laisser un parricide monter sur le trône ? Mais le roi Scar condamnait délibérément la Terre des Lions à la mort. Qui choisir ? Qui soutenir ?

Porté par les hyènes, par le tonnerre et par la lune, Scar avança lentement vers Simba le long du Rocher : le faire reculer, le faire peser lentement, cruellement toute l'étendue de son impuissance ; il repoussa Simba vers le vide à coup d'insultes et d'insinuations de plus en plus perverses.

\- C'est donc toi, l'assassin !

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier !

Éclair, roulement de tonnerre.

\- Ho, décidément tu cherches les ennuis. Mais aujourd'hui, papa n'est plus là pour te sauver. Et maintenant, ajouta-t-il en pesant chacune des syllabes, et maintenant tout le monde sait pourquoi !

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, Simba perdit l'équilibre juste au-dessus du vide et la foudre incendia un arbre mort, puis deux, puis trois, puis cinq, puis dix, puis vingt, quelques mètres sous lui qui s'était rattrapé par miracle.

\- Simba ! cria Nala.

Scar prit un malin plaisir à voir la scène de la mort de son frère se rejouer. Les couleurs orangées, rougeoyantes des flammes, des braises et des volutes offraient de saisissants contrastes avec les ténèbres bleutées, conférant à la scène un éclat ... sanguinaire. C'était encore meilleur que la première fois.

\- Tiens, tiens... dit Scar qui s'amusait beaucoup. Ce regard m'est familier. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. Ça me rappelle quelque chose... Attends un peu, laisse-moi réfléchir...

Il surjouait l'intense et longue réflexion, il poussa même la complaisance jusqu'à se caresser la barbiche, faisant mariner Simba qui, quelques mètres au-dessus de l'abîme, les poils roussis par les flammes, la gorge irritée par les particules de fumée, griffait vainement la roche pour se rattraper. Il baignait dans sa culpabilité et sa peur comme un rôti dans son jus.

\- Ah oui, ça y est, je me le rappelle ! C'est le regard qu'avait ton père juste avant de mourir.

Ah ! Simba sous lui, totalement à sa merci, les flammes crépitantes de l'enfer prêtes à l'accueillir, le regard empli de terreur...

Comme la première fois, la cicatrice de Scar le brûla, mais la douleur n'était pas la même. Ahadi était loin. Celle-là était une douleur mêlée de plaisir, une douce brûlure. Scar était le roi : le plus libre de tous. Simba, emporté par son propre poids, glissa ; emporté dans son élan, Scar le retint au-dessus du vide, comme un réflexe, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la pitié.

Au contraire.

Il planta ses griffes acérées dans les pattes avant de son neveu, qui hurla, le sang jaillit de nouveau.

Scar voulait s'offrir une dernière danse avant de précipiter Simba dans l'abîme. Comme un lionceau à qui on dit "allez, mon chéri, un dernier et c'est fini..."

Il approcha son visage de celui de Simba, un sourire éclatant sur sa face marquée. Sa gueule était maintenant dans le creux de son cou, juste dans sa crinière, et ...

\- Écoute mon petit secret ...

Et soufflés à l'oreille d'une voix douce comme une berceuse, dictés par l'orgueil, ces mots jaillirent d'entre ses lèvres :

\- C'est moi qui ai tué Mufasa.

Scar ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. En une seconde, Simba se releva d'un coup, la rage le poussait en avant, il volait presque, il hurlait ; il le plaqua au sol contre la roche et appuya ses griffes contre sa gorge : étranglé sous le poids et la force soudaine de son neveu, Scar pouvait à peine parler. La vieille peur reprenait le dessus sous la forme d'un jeune lion ressemblant tant à ses cauchemars. Usurpateur !

\- Assassin !

\- N-non, Simba, tu divagues, enfin, tu sais bien que...

\- Dis-leur la vérité !

\- La vérité ?

Scar eut un rire nerveux, sortit un proverbe de nulle part :

\- M-mais la v-vérité est dans l'œil de celui qui m...

La poigne de Simba se referma sur sa gorge. Il sentait le souffle de son neveu tout près de son museau, il sentait le pouls rapide de son neveu contre ses veines, si rapide, entraîné dans sa course folle par une rage viscérale. Les griffes de Simba effleurèrent sa gorge, goutte de sang, douleur. Scar pouvait à peine respirer. Avec les flammes rouges crépitantes qui entouraient le rocher, son neveu juste au-dessus de lui le dominant de toute sa hauteur, son neveu qui -maintenant il le voyait, ressemblait trop à Ahadi, Scar voyait les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrir pour lui. Il sentit une bouffée de panique s'emparer de lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir. S'il mourait, il retrouverait Mufasa, Ahadi, Simba. Non, enfin, Simba était juste là, à deux doigts de le tuer, de le précipiter dans le néant... À moins qu'il ne parle.

\- T...Très b... Très bien. D'a...d'accord, grogna-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je... je- je l'ai tué.

Les yeux de Simba se teintèrent d'un éclat de rage.

\- Dis-le plus fort.

\- Je…

Étrangement, Scar sentit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver. Quelque chose qui repoussa ses démons de quelques centimètres, de totalement inapproprié, qui vint du plus profond de ses tripes ; une sorte de satisfaction absurde, une fierté avec laquelle il revendiqua plus qu'il n'avoua la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue le courage de faire ; il cracha le plus fort qu'il put cette phrase du fond de sa gorge :

\- Je... j'ai tué... MUFASA !

Ce fut le signal du massacre.

Les hyènes se jetèrent sur Simba qui relâcha sa poigne, tandis que les lionnes fonçaient toutes griffes dehors. Rugissements, aboiements, cris de douleur. Le sang jaillissait de partout, le feu entourait le champ de bataille, le ciel était d'une obscurité cramoisie, le tonnerre sonnait tambour battant.

Est-ce que Scar avait atterri en Enfer ?

Était-il mort ?

Mais un dieu ne pouvait pas mourir, si ?

Et puis, où était passée la lune ?

On n'y voyait décidément rien avec cette fumée...

Un cadavre de hyène imbibé de sang lui tomba dessus. Scar le repoussa d'un coup de patte tremblante. Fuir. Se cacher. Les hyènes parviendraient à se débarrasser de Simba et des lionnes ; en attendant il fallait trouver un lieu sûr où les cris, les flammes, le sang et les cadavres ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Celui-ci n'était qu'un dégât collatéral. Une saleté, un déchet, un détritus. Un Taka.

Là-bas, il distingua le vieux Rafiki, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années, frapper des hyènes à coups de bâton. Et lui qui lui disait qu'il y avait toujours un côté lumineux aux nuages les plus sombres. On ne pouvait se fier à personne. Tous des traîtres. Scar parvint à se frayer un chemin à travers la mêlée, et, se fondant parmi les ombres aussi silencieusement que possible, longea une corniche étroite où personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Personne, sauf la foudre. Jusqu'alors de son côté, les éléments se retournaient contre lui. Soudain, un éclair lumineux découpa son ombre gigantesque sur le rocher. Simba, l'ayant repéré, se jeta sur lui en rugissant. Scar, comme d'habitude, fuit aussi vite qu'en était capable sa carcasse décharnée. Les flammes projetaient leurs ombres rouges sur la roche. Il sauta par-dessus un brasier, puis un autre, évita de justesse un tronc d'arbre calciné qui lui tomba dessus, bondit au-dessus d'un précipice. Simba le suivait inlassablement, calquant ses pas sur les siens, il le poursuivait comme son ombre, comme un spectre, comme le spectre de son frère, son damné frère que tout le monde adorait comme un dieu...

Scar freina brusquement, le vide le happait devant lui. La roche était presque à pic : s'il tombait, c'était la mort. Lentement, résigné, il se retourna : Simba surgit des flammes comme un diable, et s'avançait vers lui, déformé par la fumée ambiante. D'une voix grave, lente, pesante, lourde de mille menaces, Simba articula posément :

\- Meurtrier.

\- S-Simba, Simba. J-Je t'en prie. P-p-par pitié, je t'implore.

Paralysé de terreur devant ce spectre, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas nommer Mufasa ou Ahadi, Scar ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste. Ses griffes crispées lacéraient la roche. L'odeur de brûlé, âcre et insoutenable, lui agressait les narines. La fumée lui brûlait les yeux, la gorge et les poumons. Sa migraine le reprit. Sa tête lui tourna. Il se mit à tousser. Simba, lui, la respiration tranquille, imperméable au monde extérieur, avançait lentement avec la gravité d'un dieu. Chacun de ses pas faisait trembler la roche. Scar le sentait, et il tremblait aussi.

\- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

La phrase résonna comme une atroce sensation de déjà-vu. Mufasa est né chanceux et toi, Taka, tu as eu la chance de naître. Scar cligna des paupières, mais la fumée n'était pas en cause. L'acide de sa cicatrice à l'œil lui était soudain insupportable. Terrifié, Scar n'était pas plus grand qu'un lionceau, terrorisé, suppliant, un lionceau nommé Taka qu'il croyait mort depuis des années :

\- M-mais, Simba, je suis quand même, euh... de ta famille !

Dit le lion dont le père avait essayé de le tuer quand il était enfant, qui avait assassiné son frère et son neveu, et envisagé de violer sa belle-sœur puis sa nièce qu'il avait déjà tenté de tuer :

\- Ce sont les hyènes, les véritables ennemies, attaqua-t-il en dernier ressort. C'est leur faute, c'est elles qui ont tout organisé.

Obnubilé par la nécessité de rester en vie, Scar tentait de détourner l'attention de Simba. C'était d'une efficacité nulle. Il ne reconnaissait plus le stratège qu'il avait jadis été. Simba était sur lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, l'obligeant à se reculer, à s'allonger à moitié pour ne pas tomber dans le vide.

\- Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Depuis le premier jour tu m'as menti.

\- M-m-mais que comptes-tu faire ? Tu n'oserais p-pas tuer ton vieil oncle ?

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Scar reposait sur sa gueule le masque du frère de papa, un peu bizarre mais pas méchant. Et, contre toute attente :

\- Non, Scar, répondit Simba avec tout le mépris du monde concentré dans les vibrations de sa voix. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Scar s'empêtra dans un flot de remerciements dont il ne pensait pas un traître mot. Menteur, menteur !

\- Ho, merci, Simba. Tu as l'âme noble. Je ne l'oublierai pas, je te le promets.

Il surenchérit, même :

\- Mais... mais comment puis-je te prouver ma bonne foi ? Vas-y, dis-moi, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Scar s'était redressé en prononçant ces mots. Il avait même agité la patte avant : tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour remercier Simba ne serait que du vent face au geste généreux qu'il venait d'avoir. Du vent qui lui revint en pleine figure, la force décuplée comme une tempête :

\- Pars, lui répondit Simba. Pars très loin, et ne reviens jamais.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, les yeux verts de Scar eurent une lueur de lucidité. "Je ne suis pas comme toi." avait dit Simba. Si seulement il savait à quel point il se fourvoyait.

Scar avait reconnu ses propres mots, prononcés des années auparavant pour exiler Simba.

Le lion détruit et reconstruit sur les cendres de sa culpabilité lui faisait face, et dans ses yeux, il y avait la haine. Pour combustible il y avait ces mots, cette condamnation sommaire adressée à un lionceau terrifié par le frère de son papa. Une phrase, un ordre, une sentence, un écho venu du passé, renvoyé par une colère réprimée au plus profond de lui-même depuis si longtemps… et dissimulée sous l'apparente noblesse du roi graciant son ennemi vaincu. Avait-il seulement conscience de la rage qui débordait de ses yeux ? Seigneur, Scar avait presque l'impression d'y reconnaître la sienne…

Simba avait abandonné le trône, sa terre, sa famille, son passé, et fui pendant de longues années. Il avait agi comme le dernier des lâches. Un frustré, un assoiffé de liberté et un lâche caché derrière une couronne et un trône...

Simba était bien plus un frère pour Scar que ne l'avait jamais été Mufasa.

\- Aaah, oui... lâcha Scar, le plus conciliant du monde.

Il contourna son neveu, prudemment, lentement, les pattes pliées, le dos courbé, près du sol, en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire plus grand que lui. Simba ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

\- Bien sûr... comme vous voudrez...

Son regard vert tomba sur un amas de braises juste sous sa patte. Comme pour lui répondre, l'étincelle de son éternelle rage se ralluma d'un coup. Un plan absurde dicté par le désespoir germa dans son cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner le trône avant d'être devenu libre, immortel. Sa voix, sans qu'il s'en aperçût, devient d'un coup rauque.

\- ... Votre majesté !

Et il lança les braises rougeoyantes sur le visage de son neveu, et, sans lui laisser le temps de crier, se jeta à sa gorge.

C'était la première fois de toute sa vie que Scar se battait réellement pour quelque chose. Scar avait pris Simba en traître, et savait parfaitement que cette fois, s'il perdait, son neveu ne montrerait aucune pitié. Si la victoire était à lui, Simba mourrait enfin pour de bon et lui rendrait son dû. Sa liberté, son immortalité. Le trône ou la mort. Hors de question de fuir, cette fois. Scar affronta sa peur en même temps que Simba.

Ce trône, Scar le veut. Oh, non, le mot n'est pas assez fort. Il le veut de toute sa force, de toute sa hargne, c'est un instinct viscéral, qui le guide, le ronge ; une rage qui l'alimente et le consume à la fois, qui le possède, l'enivre, le dépasse, dépasse même sa peur. Il ne sait qui entre la peur et la frustration lui ont le plus servi de mère, mais il s'en fiche éperdument. Le trône a déjà été sien. Il peut le redevenir. Il ne suffit que d'éliminer ce spectre qui se prétend son neveu, pour éliminer tous ses cauchemars et enfin accéder au pouvoir, à la liberté, à la lune, à l'immortalité.

Chaque coup de griffe, chaque morsure, chaque rugissement qu'il inflige ou reçoit ne fait que renforcer sa détermination qui remonte à nouveau jusqu'à la lune blafarde au-dessus du Rocher de l'Honneur. Les flammes rouges autour d'eux crépitent, étincellent, jettent des braises, tourbillonnent comme autant de promesses de mort. L'un d'eux mourra dans ce combat, et elles réclament leur lot de sang. Scar est accablé de chaleur. La fumée lui fait tourner la tête. Sa gorge est irritée par les particules fines. De la sueur et du sang lui dégoulinent de partout. Des griffes entaillent des épidermes, des crocs transpercent des veines. Mais il ne sent rien. Il est insensible à la douleur. Il ne voit que du rouge, les flammes, le sang. Sa cicatrice l'incendie tout entier. Chaque poil de sa crinière noire, de sa barbiche, de sa queue, le moindre de ses nerfs, le plus petit muscle, le moindre millimètre de cartilage de son corps rachitique ne vibre plus que pour le trône : ce trône qui lui a toujours appartenu. N'est-il pas le mieux placé pour y prétendre ? N'est-il pas le roi, le dieu vengeur et immortel, celui qui va décrocher la lune ? Lorsqu' enfin il parvient à mettre son neveu à terre, son orgueil le domine à nouveau.

Un dernier coup et il redeviendra dieu.

Scar, entouré par les flammes, la cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais, la démence étincelant dans le regard, se jette sur Simba dans un élan de pure rage. Il a l'impression de voler, de s'élever vers cette lune qui le nargue.

Aveuglé par son orgueil, Scar ne s'est pas aperçu que Simba n'a qu'à cueillir son élan pour le retourner contre lui et le précipiter du haut de la falaise.

Dire que la chute est douloureuse est un doux euphémisme. Le lion sent chacun de ses os se briser sous les multiples impacts. Son corps est balloté vers le vide. Il entend chaque fissure, chaque craquement, le rouge crépitant des flammes l'entoure et l'enveloppe comme un odieux linceul. Bientôt, il ne voit plus rien. Il s'écrase lourdement contre la roche.

Mais il est seulement assommé. Son univers se réduit à des perceptions molles. Même la roche semble céder sous son pourtant maigre poids ainsi qu'un matelas. Mais le répit est de courte durée. Il entend les sirènes d'alarme de son cerveau, et leur obéit. Debout. Debout ! Récupère ce trône une bonne fois pour toutes !

Scar se relève doucement. Les yeux clos, il prend le temps de tester chacun de ses muscles. Les dégâts, bien que douloureux, ne sont pas énormes. À peine deux ou trois côtés brisées. Rien que quelques secondes de calme ne puissent régler. Il cligne lentement les yeux pour repérer où il est. Il sent un liquide poisseux couler de son front. Les flammes autour de lui l'empêchent de voir distinctement et la fumée asphyxiante ne l'aide pas à garder l'esprit clair. Tout juste parvient-il à distinguer les faces répugnantes de quelques hyènes qui s'avancent vers lui. Rassuré, Scar les salue d'une voix un peu brisée par la toux et les blessures :

\- Ooh... mes chères amies !

La réponse n'est cependant pas celle qu'il attend. Interloqué, Scar entend l'une des hyènes lui rétorquer, sarcastique :

\- Amies ? Héhé. J'croyais qu'il nous avait traitées d'ennemies !

L'écho de ses propres paroles cloue Scar sur place. Ses yeux verts s'agrandissent sous le choc.

Les flammes autour de lui le couvrent de sueur. Sa tête lui tourne. Il est affaibli, écrasé. Ses pattes arrière ne le soutiennent plus. La chaleur du brasier le laisse sans défense. Pourtant, il meurt de froid.

En une fraction de seconde, il sent des bras familiers l'envelopper, le bercer, le serrer. Ils le serrent si fort qu'il ne peut plus respirer. Ils le serrent si fort qu'ils s'incrustent dans ses poils, puis ses chairs, et le moindre pore de sa peau. Par réaction, les battements de son cœur accélèrent, mais paralysent ses poumons comme s'il respirait des particules solides. Il veut chercher de l'air, mais la fumée ambiante, odeur de l'encens brûlé, l'en empêche. Ses griffes sortent d'elles-mêmes. A cet instant, Scar comprend qu'il ne les a jamais contrôlées. Quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il mange, qu'il parle, qu'il se soulage, qu'il dorme, elles étaient toujours dégainées. Comme celles d'un lionceau. Même ses griffes lui ont échappé. Alors il ne lui reste que ses yeux absinthe, qui s'ouvrent sur l'abîme que Scar a toujours connu, et qu'il a toujours voulu fuir, mais qui fait partie de lui comme un organe.

La peur.

A l'état pur.

Il comprend qu'il est perdu. Son arrogance l'a mené trop loin : il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il ne peut plus fuir. Il ne peut plus se réveiller. Ce cauchemar n'en est pas un, et cette fois, le dieu va mourir.

D'autres hyènes renchérissement.

\- Ouais…

\- ...C'est ce que j'ai entendu...

\- Ed ?

La hyène la plus stupide de toutes, celle qui boite, qui d'habitude ne s'exprime que par rires frénétiques, confirme par un rire dément. Derrière lui, la falaise à pic, et son ombre gigantesque. À gauche, à droite, devant, il y a les hyènes qui s'approchent de lui, la langue pendante, la bave aux lèvres, les pupilles minces ; et puis les flammes. Les flammes crépitantes où Scar sent confusément, petit à petit, de plus en plus sûrement, son pouvoir, sa puissance, sa rage et son âme glisser pour ne laisser que la peur.

La peur. Elle l'enveloppe, elle le prend dans ses bras, le serre contre elle. Scar voit de plus en plus de hyènes s'approcher. Toutes la même face tachetée, toutes le même poil roussi, toutes la même expression ravagée de tics nerveux. Des ricanements suraigus se font entendre de toute part. La lueur des flammes fait étinceler leurs crocs. Elles n'ont jamais paru aussi maigres... et affamés.

Les flammes tout autour prennent soudain la forme de spectres familiers. Ils sont tous là. Ahadi, Simba, et bien sûr, son ombre planant au-dessus de sa tête, Mufasa qui le fixe de ses orbites vides et rongées par les vers. Scar tente de se défendre, tente de retrouver ses dons d'orateur, mais les flammes les ont carbonisés pour ne lui laisser que des bégaiements ; il entend à peine sa propre voix tant les battements frénétiques de son cœur résonnent dans sa poitrine :

\- Mais enfin, vous ! ... A-attendez ! Je vais vous expliquer. C- c'est un malentendu ! Vous... vous n'avez pas compris ! V... Vous…

Il n'aurait pas pu faire pire réponse, et il le sait. Les hyènes sont peut-être naïves, idiotes, stupides, imbéciles, hystériques, sourdes à ses supplications. Tout cela, elles le sont, sans aucun doute. Mais elles ne sont pas aveugles. Sinon elles n'auraient pas ce rire hystérique qui martèle ses oreilles, ni ce regard rempli de présages funestes...

Mufasa aussi est là.

Je suis ton frère, abruti. Je veillerai toujours sur toi.

Les flammèches lui forment une crinière, et ses yeux brûlent comme mille châtiments, mais il est mort... il est bel et bien mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Derrière Scar, son ombre est immense. Elle se découpe dans la lumière rougeoyante. Elle fait mille fois sa taille, elle est gigantesque. Elle le dévore. Il chute dedans.

La peur est victorieuse dans ce combat d'une vie entière contre la frustration partie en fumée. Elle enveloppe Scar, l'enlace, le prend dans ses bras, le serre contre elle comme le ferait une mère. Toute sa vie, Scar a eu peur. Déjà lorsqu'il n'était que Taka. Déjà lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore sa cicatrice.

La peur l'enveloppe, l'enlace, le prend dans ses bras, le serre contre elle, le berce comme le ferait une mère. La peur ronge ses chairs, dévore tout, jusqu'à se fondre en chaque goutte du sang de Scar, qui hurle alors que les crocs des hyènes déchirent sa gorge, sa trachée, ses nerfs, son cœur, ses boyaux, sa vie. La peur le dévore tout entier, jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de son âme rôtie à point par le brasier qui le recouvre, tel un linceul rouge sang. (5)

Au-dessus du Rocher de l'Honneur rongé par les flammes, la lune blafarde et immortelle luit comme un pied-de-nez. Et puis vient la pluie torrentielle. Les flammes ont reçu leur lot de sang. Elles sont repues. Elles s'éteignent en chuintant. Elles chuchotent, comme une berceuse. Bonne nuit, mon doux prince.

Face à la Mort, Scar n'est plus qu'un lionceau que l'on pousse dans le néant.

 *****oooOOOooo*****

* * *

 ** _Mise à jour du 19.03.2018 : Reposez en paix, Jean Piat, et merci mille fois pour votre travail en tant que doubleur de Scar -de Frollo et Gandalf entre autres. On ne vous oubliera pas._**

 ** _Aucun revisionnage du Roi Lion n'a été nécessaire pour ce OS. Comparez les répliques et dites-moi si j'ai bon ! :p_**

 ** _Faire un mix entre le passé de Scar, le Roi Lion II qui se contredit tout seul et la tentative de viol de Nala n'était pas chose facile. J'ai aussi essayé de faire de Scar une victime mais sans l'excuser pour autant._** **_J'espère avoir rendu ça crédible... et flippant !_**

 ** _J'ajoute aussi que la série de fanarts_** **He watches over _sur Deviantart m'a beaucoup inspirée pour les cauchemars de Scar et sa relation à Mufasa._**

 ** _(1) J'adore faire des jeux de mots douteux... celui qui le trouve (il est facile) a un cookie. Non, il a une recette de cookies, et c'est encore mieux._**

 ** _(2) voir le (1)._**

 ** _(3) Si vous pensez à Kovu, c'est normal._**

 ** _(4) J'ai la flemme de vérifier, mais on va dire que c'est Dieu qui juge au jugement dernier. Comme Scar se prend pour un dieu, je me disais que ce serait approprié... Et puis ça allait bien avec la métaphore de l'encens, à laquelle répond celle de l'absinthe ..._**

 ** _(5) *se met à chanter* Détruis Esméralda, qu'un rideau de feu soit son linceul, ou fais qu'elle soit à moi et à moi seuuuuuul._**

* * *

 ** _Bien sûr dites-moi dans les reviews si vous trouvez des fautes de conjugaison, des trucs illogiques, des trucs niais, des trucs inutiles, des longueurs, ou des formules et mots que j'emploie trop souvent..._**

 ** _Le quidam qui trouve toutes les références -à part celle de la note 5) aura droit à un cookie._**

 ** _Clélia Kerlais, Nathalea, Miss Macaronii, si vous passez par là et que vous n'aimez pas les expressions piochées dans vos fics_** **Sunlight, L'Hériter, I've got plans, _et_ Explosive Girl, _faites-le moi savoir que je dorme tranquille._**

 ** _Faites de beaux rêves cette nuit :p_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu, Griseldis et Clélia !_** **_(Clélia, considère ce OS comme en l'honneur de toi et de ton petit dernier. Je décline toute responsabilité si un jour Clélius devient aussi jaloux de Clélio.)_**

 **Reviews ?**

 **Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, recevoir un avis sur autant de travail est important... c'est assez décourageant de ne tomber que sur des lecteurs fantômes.**

 **Madou**


End file.
